Battle Tower Terror
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mossdeep Missile' Strange things are happening at the Pokemon Frontier Battle Tower when Ash and his friends arrive. They investigate and discover something terrible hiding in the tower that will spell the END of the world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Well my loyal readers, here is yet ANOTHER sequel to all my other fantastic Pokémon stories. Enjoy reading it! _(And to those of you who HAVEN'T read the previous stories _**'****Pokémon Darkling, Mutational Madness,**** Reunion at Union Cave' **_and _**'The Mossdeep Missile' **_I suggest you do if you want this story to make sense to you, thanks! And also in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region. I also apologise in advance if people are out of character here as well.)_

**Author's note:** This story takes place when Ash and his friends are going through the Pokémon Battle Frontier, before Ash has earned his fifth Battle Frontier Symbol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. Her death was a sad loss for all Doctor Who fans everywhere. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE:<strong>

He was a dead trainer running. He ran blindly, desperately through the dim corridors of the Pokémon Battle Tower, deep, sobbing breathes rasping into his tortured lungs. He knew there was little hope. Somehow he had been driven to the upper levels of the tower away from the main exit, and now his enemies were hunting him. Without checking his run, he glanced back over his shoulder. Shadowy figures were flitting through the corridors behind him. His foot slipped up on the floor and he fell forwards on his face. He rolled over, scrambled to his feet and ran on, snatching another quick look behind him. This time he saw nothing, but he knew they were all around him, watching him on the cameras, herding him through the corridors like a wild Pokémon.

As he ran, confused memories flashed through his mind. His decision to enter the Kanto Region Battle Frontier with his Pokémon, farewells to family and friends at home, beating the first four Frontier Brains to earn the symbols he needed and then arriving at the Battle Tower to earn his fifth Frontier Symbol. And then-disaster. A highly skilled Pokémon trainer was trapped in this tower at the mercy of a madman and his gang of hired thugs. What was worse, his Pokémon couldn't help! When he got to this tower they were rendered helpless so he couldn't defend himself with them.

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop as he heard a noise; it was a robotic humming noise getting closer. He snatched out a Pokéball from his belt and glared defiantly around him. His Pokémon were useless here but he had to try. There was a sudden blur of movement and a huge metal claw was around his neck before he knew what was happening. As darkness swallowed him up, his last thought was of the terror that was hiding in this tower. How it would spell the destruction of every living thing in the world of Pokémon, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**00000000000**

Some time later a dark shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness. He was a young man by the name of Jones and he was dressed in the black uniform and hat of a Team Rocket Grunt. In Jones' belt, underneath the bright red **'R'** on the front of his uniform, were a couple of Pokéballs and a hand held radio which he used to keep in contact with his fellow Grunts. At the moment Jones was busy patrolling the 35th floor of the Battle Tower looking for the trainer who had escaped their custody, though he didn't know why. The Tower was sealed from the inside, monitored on almost all the floors and an electronic dampening field prevented anybody, but him and his fellow Team Rocket members, from using their Pokémon. As he continued his search, Jones wondered what exactly _was_ going on here at the Battle Tower?

Six months ago he and a few other Grunts, had been summoned to Team Rocket Headquarters, where Giovanni himself briefed them all on their mission. It turned out that a very, _very, __**VERY**_ rare Pokémon had been discovered at the Battle Tower. A team of Grunts were needed to secure the tower before anyone else found out about it. So they were to disguise themselves as a team of technicians, sent by the Pokémon League to upgrade all the battle facilities of the Tower. They were to take their orders from a man called 'Mr Bice' who was the one that discovered this Pokémon in the first place. Arriving at the Battle Tower they spent the next two months upgrading the place, to lull the Frontier Brain who ran the Tower, into a false sense of security. While they had been working Mr Bice, who happened to be a scientist of some sort, had installed robotic Cleaners which were going to be used in the take over the Tower. To make the take over easier, Bice had even installed the dampening field to render everyone else's Pokémon defenceless, except for him and his fellow Team Rocket Grunts.

A month after everything was set up the takeover began slowly. Mr Bice had programmed the Cleaners to start 'cleaning' the Tower's original staff in secret. When the Frontier Brain had found out what was happening the dampening field was activated and the take over was completed. Jones and the others had thought that would have been the end of it, but it wasn't. Because the Frontier Brain was still on the loose, Mr Bice had explained, there was a good chance she might find a way to escape and inform the authorities of their activities in the Tower. If Officer Jenny and her men were called in, there was a good chance they'd be caught and that rare Pokémon wouldn't get sent to their boss for his own purposes. So for the next three months Jones and his fellow Grunts had been patrolling the Tower for the missing Frontier Brain, while at the same time, trying to keep up the appearance that the Tower was still running normally to the rest of the Pokémon world.

If there were any visitors to the Tower who wanted to challenge the Frontier Brain, a special strategy had been developed for them. They were let into the Tower and taken to a specially shielded battle arena, where the dampening field wouldn't affect their Pokémon and arouse suspicion. Once done battling the trainers were given their Frontier Symbol, sent on their way and nobody was any wiser. However _some_ trainers, like now, would find out Team Rocket was here and had to be 'dealt' with as Mr Bice had put it. Trainers who were caught at once were hypnotised into 'forgetting' anything dangerous was happening at the Battle Tower and sent on their way. However if a trainer managed to escape they had to be hunted down and THEN hypnotised, that is if the Cleaners didn't get them first. A sudden robotic humming noise from around the corner broke Jones out of his thoughts. He stopped and smiled as the machine making the noise came out into the corridor.

The machine approaching him was one of the Cleaners a squat but large gleaming white, wheeled robot with headlights, armed with a powerful hand drill on its right arm and an equally powerful buzz saw attached to its left arm. In the middle of its body was a large powerful claw like arm made of metal used for picking things up. Behind the Cleaner was a large white plastic bin on wheels, as it passed him by Jones saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the lid. That was all that was left of the poor unfortunate Pokémon trainer he and his fellow Grunts had been looking for.

"Well," Jones said quietly to himself as the Cleaner moved past him with its gruesome cargo. "Looks like the Cleaners found him first; I'd better report it to Mr Bice." Getting out his radio Jones spoke into it. "Jones to control, Jones to control are you receiving me over?"

'_**This is control,'**_ Bice's voice crackled back through the radio. _**'We are receiving you Jones give your report please.'**_

"I'm on the 35th floor," Jones reported. "Corridor 5673 section 201 on the north side of the Tower, I think we can call off the search the Cleaners found the runaway trainer."

'_**Excellent! Proceed back to your assigned section and report when you're there.'**_

"On my way," Jones finished up. "Over and out."

Putting away his radio Jones started back the way he came, he hadn't gone far when he passed an intersection which led to section 301 where a fellow Grunt by the name of Smith was on patrol. But what he saw caused him to stop in horror. Smith's hat was lying on the floor where Jones had last seen him, but all that he could see of Smith himself was his booted feet sticking out of a large white plastic bin as it was being dragged away by _another_ Cleaner!

"No!" Jones said to himself in horror. "It's not possible! Mr Bice told us so!"

Over the past few weeks Jones had heard rumours from his fellow Grunts that the Cleaners had been getting out of control and going after _anyone_ that was walking alone in the corridors. Mr Bice had dismissed these rumours, saying that the missing Grunts had been 'reassigned' by Giovanni for other work else where. But here was one of the Cleaners carting Smith off to goodness knows where! Pulling out his radio Jones frantically tried to contact Mr Bice. "Jones to control, Jones to control are you receiving me over?"

To Jones' horror his radio just crackled with static, he frowned and started to fiddle with his radio's antenna. As he did so he failed to notice _another_ Cleaner coming up the corridor behind him, its claw outstretched in front it.

'_**This is control,'**_ the radio suddenly spluttered. _**'Now don't panic Jones,'**_ Bice's voice said calmly to the terrified Grunt.

"But sir," Jones stuttered. "It's…it's…" He broke off with a sudden choked cry as the Cleaner's claw grabbed him by the neck causing him to drop his radio. As darkness swallowed him up the last thing Jones heard was Bice's calm voice saying, _**'Yes I know.'**_

**00000000000**

A few minutes later in a control room on the 33rd floor of the Battle Tower Mr Bice was looking at a series of monitors, which showed some of the corridors of the tower on several different floors. One of the monitors showed the Cleaner which had caught the escaped Pokémon trainer and placed in its bin, heading towards a service lift that would take it to the basement of the Battle Tower. Following that Cleaner was another Cleaner, it to was dragging a large white plastic bin behind it; this one had Jones' booted feet sticking out of the lid.

"There you are my friend," Bice said quietly to himself. "Another two subjects for your experiments."

Bice suddenly frowned as he saw yet _another_ Cleaner join the other two; it was also dragging a bin with _**another**_ Grunt's feet sticking out of the lid. This didn't worry Bice, the Cleaners were programmed to collect and kill whoever was in the corridors all the time provided they were alone. It didn't matter if they were those stupid Team Rocket Grunts or visiting Pokémon trainers who discovered their little secrets, so long as they did the job. What _**DID**_ worry Bice was that the Cleaners had killed again _**WITHOUT**_ orders from him. "Hmmm…" he said to himself. "It seems like my _'__partner'_ is striking out on his own again, I must remember to have a word with him." His musing were interrupted by a buzzing from the console in front of him. "Yes?" he asked flicking a switch.

'_**I'd thought you'd like to know sir,'**_ a voice crackled from a speaker in the console. _**'That some new trainers have turned up.'**_

Bice flicked another switch and the picture on the monitor changed to show the main entrance to the Battle Tower. When he saw who was coming he smiled evilly. "Ah-ha! They're here at last!" He spoke into the console. "Attention, attention this is control here. The trainers we have been expecting have arrived at the Tower, I want them taken alive! Repeat, _**alive!**_ Capture them and bring them to me at once! That is all." Turning back to the monitor Bice chuckled evilly to himself. "Soon my friend, soon you'll hopefully have the _perfect_ subjects for your experiments! I can guarantee it!"

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 1 done and I know what you're all thinking. <em>'Just WHO is Mr Bice? Why has he taken over the Battle Tower with the Grunts of Team Rocket and killer robotic Cleaners? And most importantly WHO is this partner he spoke of? Is it a Pokémon? If so WHAT type?' <em>To find out more you'll have to wait for the next chapter, in the mean time read and review. **(Flames will be ignored of course if you don't like my** **work **_**then **__**don't read it!**_ _**Nobody**_** is forcing you to!) **Thanks to Rohan for Beta Reading this as always, see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Now here's Chapter 2! Hopefully it'll answer a few of the questions about what's happening at the Battle Tower. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. Her death was so sudden and unexpected even to a fan like me. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

Outside the Battle Tower the four young people who had caught Mr Bice's attention, were standing in the sunlight admiring the tall imposing building in front of them. For they had all travelled quite a long way to get here.

The first of the travellers was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, who was determined to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash was a bright young fourteen year old boy about five feet tall, with black eyes and spiky black hair to match. He was dressed in dark and light blue sneakers with white soles, light grey pants, a black tee-shirt covered by a blue sleeveless hoodie with a white collar and half white circle at the bottom, black fingerless gloves and a red and black Pokémon trainer's cap.

Sitting on Ash's shoulder was his partner and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall with black eyes, large yellow ears with black tips, red cheeks and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon given to him by his friend and mentor Professor Oak. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends always ready to help themselves and each other.

Ash and Pikachu's travels in the Kanto Region had ended, with the two of them battling at the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau. But sadly after several promising battles they had only made the top sixteen, before they were eliminated from the competition by a better trainer. This defeat had made Ash and Pikachu _**more**_ determined to try harder for next time. That chance had come sooner than they thought, a few days after their defeat Professor Oak sent Ash to the Orange Islands on an errand. During his travels Ash discovered that the Orange Islands had their own Pokémon League known as the Orange League and he took part in it. That journey had ended with Ash and Pikachu _winning_ the Orange League Trophy and getting their names in the Orange League Hall of Fame.

Encouraged by this success Ash and Pikachu had gone onto the Johto Region and took part in the Johto League. They had successfully defeated all the eight Johto Gym Leaders and had tried their luck at the Johto League itself. The two of them had done extremely well in that competition, making the top eight before eventually being defeated by a better trainer. With such a close call under their belt, Ash and Pikachu had then decided to try their luck in the Hoenn Region with the Hoenn League. Their results were much like what happened in the Johto League. They defeated all of the Hoenn Gym Leaders and competed in the Hoenn League, only to make the top eight before being defeated again. Returning to their home in Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu had stumbled onto the Kanto Region's Battle Frontier and decided to try their luck with that.

The Battle Frontier had seven battle locations scattered all over the Kanto Region, these places were run not by a Gym Leader by a person called a Frontier Brain. In order to win the Battle Frontier challenge, Ash and Pikachu had to battle a Frontier Brain. If they defeated the Brain, Ash and Pikachu were presented with not a Gym Badge but an item called a Battle Symbol. Each Symbol won showed that Ash had what it took to be a great Pokémon trainer. So far Ash had earned four of the seven Symbols he needed; they were Knowledge, Guts, Tactics and Luck. Now Ash had come to the Battle Tower to earn his fifth Symbol, which was supposed to represent a trainers Ability and he was quite confident that he and Pikachu could do it.

The second person was a twenty year old young man about five feet, seven inches tall with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair. He was dressed in blue and white sneakers, grey pants, a green tee-shirt and a brown jacket with an orange collar. On his back was a backpack full of supplies, for he always believed in being prepared for anything. This was Brock from Pewter City also located in the Kanto Region, a guy who was determined to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder. Brock knew quite a bit about how to raise wild and tame Pokémon, mainly because he was quite a domesticated person himself. When Ash had originally travelled to Pewter City to get his first badge he had discovered that Flint, Brock's father, had gone travelling and left Brock in charge of not only the gym but all his younger brothers and sisters as well. Being the sole supporter of his family Brock had become quite a good cook, cleaner and trainer of Pokémon.

Thankfully on the day Brock and Ash first met, his father Flint returned home from his travels which allowed Brock to pursue his dream at last. Ash was so impressed by Brock; he had invited him along on his Pokémon journey so they could put all his skills to better use. It was a very smart decision, for Brock's talents and skills had really helped Ash out in his travels around the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Regions. However despite all of Brock's knowledge and wisdom with Pokémon, he had one minor flaw. Every time he met a pretty looking girl on their travels like one of the Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny family, he ended up acting like a romantic fool much to the embarrassment of Ash and his friends. Only when he was dragged away from the source of his infatuation, would Brock stop acting so crazy.

The third person was an eleven year old young girl about five feet two inches tall, with blue eyes and brown hair covered by a red and white bandanna. She was dressed in a red tee-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers and dark blue and white gloves. This was May from the Hoenn Region's Petalburg City; she was the daughter of Norman and Caroline who ran the Petalburg City Pokémon Gym. As May was now eleven she had reached the age where she was allowed to go on her own Pokémon Journey like all people her age. Ash had encountered May or her way to Littleroot Town where she was going to get her starter Pokémon from Professor Birch, who just happened to be the Hoenn Region's Pokémon expert.

Professor Birch had been attempting to treat Ash's friend Pikachu who had been ill at the time, but the little electric mouse Pokémon had ran out of his lab. In his efforts to find Pikachu with Ash, Birch had disturbed a pack of Poochyena. However May had turned up and used one of the Professor's starter Pokémon to drive the Poochyena away. Once they had found and saved Ash and Pikachu, who were hanging off a small cliff due to Pikachu's illness making him act irrationally, Team Rocket turned up attempting to steal Pikachu like always. Ash and his partner had gotten rid of Team Rocket at the cost of May's bike; however she did manage to gain her first starter Pokémon off Professor Birch, along with her own Pokédex and Pokéballs.

After that little adventure May decided to travel with Ash as she was a happy-go-lucky girl, cluelessly getting her feet wet in the world of Pokémon. Originally she was more concerned with travelling the world than with meeting new Pokémon, but she soon changed her tune. At first May had contemplated becoming a Pokémon trainer like Ash, but she soon changed her mind when she arrived at Rustboro City. She had witnessed a Pokémon Contest, a competition where Pokémon trainers called Co-ordinators, showed off their Pokémon's skills, talents and abilities in order to win ribbons and she instantly fell in love with the competition. When she witnessed a class at the Pokémon Trainer's school in her travels, May became more impressed and she decided that Pokémon Contests were her thing.

So May became a Pokémon Co-ordinator for the rest of her travels with Ash and Pikachu, training her Pokémon for the contests held all over Hoenn. In order to become a top Co-ordinator May had to win six contest ribbons to enter the Grand Festival itself. May had done quite well in most of the contests she had taken part in; in fact she actually _made_ it to the Grand Festival and managed to finish in the top eight before being defeated. When May heard that there would be Pokémon Contests in the Kanto Region, she had decided to keep travelling with Ash to earn the five ribbons she needed for the Kanto Grand Festival. So far she had earned her fourth contest ribbon at Gardenia Town, all she needed was one more and she would be set for the Grand Festival.

The forth and final person was an nine year old boy about four feet ten inches tall, with brown eyes covered by glasses and black hair. He was wearing green and white sneakers, brown shorts and a green tee-shirt. This was May's younger brother Max, as he was now one year away from earning his Pokémon trainers licence he was not yet allowed to use Pokémon. When May returned to Petalburg City with Ash and Brock to introduce them to her parents and Pokémon, Max decided to go with his sister in order to experience the world of Pokémon first hand. This way he would know what to expect when he was ready for his own Pokémon Journey. So far Max's travels had increased his understanding of Pokémon and his understanding of Brock too. Every time Brock acted like a romantic fool around a girl, he would quickly drag him away by his ear to snap his friend back to reality. He also read a lot and knew all about the places he and his friends were visiting. "There it is guys," he said proudly to his friends. "The Pokémon Battle Tower, 304 floors of some of the best Pokémon Trainers in the Battle Frontier."

"Great!" Ash said in excitement. "I can't wait to face them!"

"Pika-pi," Pikachu said in equal excitement.

"You'll have to be careful here Ash," Brock said warningly. "The Frontier Brain in this Tower; will give you a much more intense battle than the last four Frontier Brains you faced."

"We can handle them," Ash said confidently. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu!"

"Well let's get inside then," May said practically to her friends. "While Ash and Pikachu here are still in a confidant mood to battle."

A few minutes later they were standing in the Battle Tower's main reception area. To their astonishment the place was deserted and the floor was covered in papers and rubbish of all sorts.

"_**THIS**_ is the Pokémon Frontier Battle Tower?" May exclaimed in astonishment. "This place looks like a dump, where is everybody?"

"I have no idea," Brock said and raised his voice. "Hello?" he called. "Anybody about?" There was no reply.

"Maybe we should look around," Max suggested thoughtfully.

"Good idea," Ash said in agreement. He was about to move off when he suddenly noticed that Pikachu was looking very tired and weak. "Pikachu are you alright?" he asked his partner in concern.

"Pika…pi," came the weak reply.

"He doesn't look good," Brock said worriedly.

"He was alright outside," Ash protested.

"Then there must be something in this Tower affecting him," May said worriedly.

"Quite right!" A voice boomed out.

Suddenly the main doors leading outside slammed shut, locking them in.

"_**Prepare for trouble from the skies!" **_said a woman's voice.

"_**From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"**_ a man's voice said almost immediately.

"Oh it's _them_ again!" May groaned wearily.

"They just don't quit do they?" Brock sighed sadly.

"_**An evil as old as the Galaxy;"**_

"_**Sent here to for fill our destiny;"**_

"_**Plus there's me!"**_ a third voice suddenly spoke out.

"_**To denounce the evils of truth and love;"**_

"_**To extend our reach to the stars above;"**_

A man and a woman both twenty five years old suddenly appeared out of the shadows. The woman was about five feet seven inches tall, with blue eyes and bright red hair. She was dressed in a light grey short sleeved shirt with matching shorts, long dark grey gloves and matching boots. The man was about five feet eight inches tall, with green eyes and lavender blue hair. He was dressed in a similar outfit to the woman except he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Both of them had a bright red **'R'** on the front of their shirts.

"_**Jessie!"**_

"_**James!"**_

Just then a Meowth, who was only walking on its two brown hind legs, walked out from between Jessie and James. Meowth was a cat like Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black cat eyes, a white furry body, brown tipped tail and black ears with a gold charm lodged in between them. _**"**__**And Meowth's the name!" **_he said proudly.

"_**Any**__**where there's peace in the Universe,"**_ Jessie shouted.

"_**Team Rocket,"**_ James went on.

"_**Will be there…"**_ Meowth concluded.

"_**To make everything worse!"**_ they all finished up together.

Meowth was then joined by a Wobbuffet, a squinty eyed, blue skinned psychic Pokémon. He was about four feet, three inches tall with two toed feet, two long arms and a black tail. _**"**__**Wobbuffet!"**_ he said proudly.

Both Meowth and Wobbuffet were then joined by a Mime Jr, a small psychic clown like Pokémon. Mime Jr was about two feet tall, with black eyes, red nose and dark bluish hair styled to look like a clown's hat. _**"Mime! Mime! Mime!"**_ he said happily copying Jessie and James' poses perfectly as he finished up the motto.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends all cried out together.

"The one and only!" Jessie said proudly.

"And we've got you twerp's right where we want you this time!" James said in triumph.

"Yeah," Meowth added gleefully. "None of your Pokémon _or _Pikachu can help you this time!"

"What have you done to him?" Ash demanded to know.

"We've done nothing," James said calmly. "This whole tower is covered in an electronic dampening field, that prevents visiting trainers from using their Pokémon's attacks on us.

"That includes all your other Pokémon still in their Pokéballs!" Jessie said evilly enjoying her moment.

"You're lying," Max said suddenly. "Because if there _is_ a dampening field in this place, how come your Pokémon aren't being affected?"

"That's because we're wearing these!" Meowth said pointing to a special silver collar around not only his neck but Wobbuffet and Mime Jr's too. "These little babies keep us safe from the effects of the field, so _**you**_ can't hurt _**us**_ but _**we**_ can hurt _**you!**_"

"Wait a minute!" May cried out. "You three know nothing about dampening fields and protective collars!"

"True," Jessie said admittedly. "We had a little help from Mr Bice, who needed Team Rocket's help to secure this Tower for him."

"Who is Mr Bice?" Brock asked curiously.

"That would be telling," Jessie said getting out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Seviper!"

"Seviper!" cried the red eyed fang snake Pokémon as he emerged into the open and rose to his full height of eight feet, ten inches. Serviper had a pair of long red fangs in his mouth, along with a red and black bladed poison tail. Just below the tail was a purple stripe which matched the purple markings on and under Seviper's head. The rest of Seviper's face, head and body were black with yellow markings, making the snake Pokémon very impressive to look at.

"Seviper," Jessie ordered her Pokémon. "Use Haze to knock these fools out!"

Obediently Seviper opened his mouth and released a black mist from its throat. The mist quickly filled the entire reception area causing the four friends to all cough and choke. Ash and May got the worst of the mist, which caused them to collapse to the floor unconscious along with the weakened Pikachu. Brock and Max were about to collapse as well when suddenly an Alakazam teleported in out of nowhere. Alakazam was a yellow and brown psychic Pokémon about four feet, eleven inches tall. He had long yellow pointy ears, a long bushy moustache and a pair of spoons held in his three fingered hands. Moving his spoons to his left hand, Alakazam grabbed the still choking Brock and Max with his right hand. Then with a parting cry of "Alakazam," he teleported away as fast as he arrived taking Brock and Max with him.

"Uh oh!" Meowth said nervously at this unexpected rescue. "That ain't good, that Anabel chick sent her Alakazam to rescue those twerps. Bice said he wanted ALL of them, he'll be pretty mad about this!"

"Wob!" Wobbuffet said in gloomy agreement.

"Ah who cares?" Jessie said carelessly as she recalled Seviper to his Pokéball. "At least we've got these two twerps and Pikachu, that's better than nothing."

"That's right," James said coming to Jessie's support. "Besides the Tower is secure, the dampening field is up, and they can't get out. If we don't find them, the Cleaners will."

"Oh yeah!" Meowth said in realization. "You're right! In that case let's get a few of the lads down here and take these two twerps to the control room then."

"Right!" So saying Jessie got out her radio to summon some Grunts to assist them in taking the helpless Ash, May and Pikachu to the control room.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Ash, May and Pikachu are in a fix now! At least Brock and Max are still free; hopefully this mysterious Anabel who sent Alakazam can help them out. As for Mr Bice you will meet him in the next chapter, so until then thank Rohan for his Beta reading. After that read and review like always!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome readers! If you enjoyed the last chapter then you'll certainly enjoy this one! Because you'll FINALLY meet Mr Bice! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. The world is now a lesser place without her presence. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

When Brock and Max came round, they found themselves in what appeared to be a Pokémon battle stadium.

"What the heck happened?" Max groaned holding his head as he and Brock stood up. "Where are we?"

"You're on the 102nd floor of the Battle Tower," said a voice. "You're lucky that my Alakazam managed to save you in time. If not you'd have been taken out by Team Rocket or worse, the Cleaners."

Brock and Max turned to see a young girl with short lilac hair and matching lilac eyes standing behind them. She was dressed in black shoes, lilac pants and a lilac coat with yellow buttons. Beside her was the Alakazam that had saved them from Team Rocket. Before Max could do anything, Brock ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand giving her a goofy love struck smile. "Hi!" he said happily. "I'm Brock! Thank you _**SO **_much for saving us Miss…?"

"Anabel," the girl replied slightly unnerved by Brock's behaviour. "I'm also known as Salon Maiden Anabel, I'm the Battle Tower's Frontier Brain."

"Anabel," Brock said dreamily. "That's a beautiful name for someone so beautiful."

"Brock will you cut that out!" Max snapped angrily. He grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged his infatuated friend away from Anabel. "Can you tell us what the hell is going on in this Tower?" he asked her patiently once he had Brock calmed down.

"Sure I can," Anabel smiled. "It all started about six months ago…" she began.

**00000000000**

When Ash and May came round, they found themselves still in the reception area with Jessie, James and Meowth. Only this time the trio had been joined by a pair of Team Rocket Grunts.

"Welcome back to the land of the living twerps," Meowth said to them mockingly holding up the weakened Pikachu in a glass container.

"Let go of Pikachu!" Ash yelled angrily as he and May were grabbed by the Grunts.

"No chance!" James said smugly. "We've waited a long time to get our hands on Pikachu, and we're not going to let this opportunity slip through our fingers."

"Speaking of things slipping through your fingers," May said looking around. "What happened to Brock and Max?"

"Never you mind," Jessie said impatiently. "They got away but they won't get far, the Tower is sealed and the dampening field makes their Pokémon useless. Anyway, you two have an appointment with Mr Bice in the control room of the 33rd floor; he wants to have a little chat with you."

"What about?" Ash demanded to know.

"You'll see soon enough," Meowth said mysteriously. "Bring them."

As Meowth, Jessie and James moved off down the corridor, the two Grunts grabbed Ash and May then frog marched after their team mates. They were marched down a series of corridors until they finally arrived at their destination, an open lift.

"Nearly there now," Jessie said cheerfully to her captives.

"I'm _so_ glad to hear it," May said sarcastically grateful that they had stopped for a moment.

Just then a sudden robotic humming noise filled the air and it seemed to be getting louder.

"What's that noise?" Ash said turning questioningly to Team Rocket.

But neither Jessie, James, Meowth _or _the two Grunts were paying attention to their captives. Down the corridor behind them moving swiftly for its large size was a Cleaner, its robotic drill and buzz saw whirring away like crazy.

"What the heck is that thing?!" May exclaimed in alarm.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look friendly!" Ash said worriedly.

"We call those the Cleaners," James started to explain. "Bice installed them to 'clean' the Tower."

"Clean the Tower of what?" Ash asked nervously as the Cleaner drew closer.

James tried to answer but the disturbing rumours, which Bice had dismissed as 'scaremongering,' of the Cleaners getting out of control by his fellow Team Rocket members had filled him with a speechless terror. The same thing had happened to Jessie, Meowth and the two Grunts who were also looking at the approaching Cleaner in terror. It was Ash who snapped them back to reality when he yelled, "Don't just stand there _**RUN!**_"

This action saved all their lives. For when Ash yelled his warning, the Cleaner had drawn out its claw and was just reaching out to grab them.

"Quick!" Meowth cried pointing down the corridor to where they had been heading to. "Into the lift!"

Prisoners and guards were suddenly all in the same boat. And the Cleaner with its menacing claw pursued them down the long deserted corridor. Somehow they all made it to the open lift. Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Ash, May and the Grunts were all packed sweating into the confined lift space, while not far behind them the Cleaner rolled relentlessly and speedily along in pursuit.

"Hang on a minute," James panted to Meowth as the cat Pokémon put down the container holding Pikachu. "I thought this lift wasn't working."

"It isn't!" Meowth cried as he jump up on a box and desperately pressed the button for the 33rd floor on the lift's panel. The doors didn't close. The lift didn't move. And the Cleaner rolled along the corridor towards them with its claw snapping furiously. Meowth pushed the button again, his rising panic barely under control. The doors remained obstinately open.

"Do something Meowth!" Jessie screamed hysterically while hugging an equally terrified James.

"Here. Let me." Ash had decided it was time for action if they didn't want to be clawed to death by a killer cleaning robot. He shoved Meowth aside, gathered all his strength and pressed the button as hard as he could. There was a pause. The Cleaner was nearly at the door now and flight was hopeless. Then in delayed response to Ash's efforts, the doors slid shut. The Cleaner was excluded and the lift was in motion.

"It worked," May sighed in relief at their narrow escape.

"Thank god for that," all the Team Rocket members sighed in equal relief.

The lift was undoubtedly going up and hopefully towards some explanations for Team Rocket's presence at the Battle Tower.

"_We're_ all right," Ash said to May. "I just hope Brock and Max are okay."

**00000000000**

Back on the 102nd floor in the shielded Pokémon battle stadium. Anabel had just finished telling Brock and Max all that had happened to her, her staff and her Pokémon in the last six months at the Tower. "And Team Rocket along with the Cleaners have been searching for me ever since," she said concluding her story. "But lately it seems that the Cleaners have been 'cleaning' up the Team Rocket Grunts in secret," she added. "I'm not sure if Bice knows about it, he tells Team Rocket that the missing Grunts have been 'reassigned' to different duties. Personally I think _he's_ the one ordering the Cleaners to get the Grunts. I've seen them take what's left of their victims into a lift leading down into the basement."

"The basement?" Max said in puzzlement at this last statement. "Why the basement?"

"I have no idea," Anabel said with a shrug.

"Could there be a Pokémon down there?" Brock suggested. "Team Rocket steals other people's Pokémon, they're always jumping at the chance to steal or control really _rare _Pokémon."

"It's possible," Anabel said thoughtfully. "When the Pokémon League finished building this Battle Tower they strictly forbid _**anyone**_ from going down to the basement, even me. The penalty for going down there is death; it's the _**only**_ death penalty the Pokémon League has on the books."

"Wow!" Max said in amazement. "It must be a pretty destructively powerful Pokémon, if the Pokémon League issued such a harsh rule."

"It would explain why Team Rocket are here for it," Brock said grimly. "But what puzzles me is this business with the Cleaners taking their victims to the basement, what's the connection?"

"We'll worry about that later," Max said impatiently. "Right now we have to rescue May and Ash from Team Rocket. Where would they have taken them?" he asked Anabel.

"Most likely the control room on the 33rd floor, Bice runs and monitors all his operations from there."

"Well let's go!" Max cried and made to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Anabel said sharply. "Charging off blindly to rescue your friends won't do any good, especially with the dampening field still up. Outside this shielded stadium your Pokémon can't fight."

"But yours can," Max pointed out.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that," Brock spoke up. "How come your Pokémon aren't affected by the dampening field? Team Rocket told us their Pokémon had to wear special collars to avoid the effect."

"That's because I managed to steal a couple of collars from Bice's storeroom," Anabel replied cheerfully. "So all my Pokémon are fighting fit. I also have a few left over," she added producing a few more collars from her pockets. "Now," she said decisively. "How about we fit your Pokémon with these collars and _then_ try and rescue your two friends?"

"Sounds like a plan," Max said and they got to work.

**00000000000**

The journey in the lift had not been a pleasant one for Ash, May or Pikachu. There was barely room to breathe, and the lift itself juddered so much that they expected it to stop completely between floors at any moment. All in all, they were extremely relieved to be out of it and walking down another corridor on the 33rd floor. They finally arrived at a very solid looking door metal door marked **'Control Room.'** Jessie produced a small square key card from her pocket and inserted it in a tiny wall slot so well concealed that neither Ash or May would have seen it of its own accord. The door slid open and they all went inside with the door sliding closed behind them. Ash and May found themselves in a large control room; it was brightly lit and had a steady background pulse like an electronic heartbeat coming from the instruments filling the air. All along the walls were instruments consoles; the main console itself had several rows of monitor screens which showed images of almost every part of the Battle Tower. The multiplying and constantly charging images were dazzling at first.

A figure seated at the console studying these monitors, who Ash and May assumed to be Mr Bice, turned as Jessie and James brought them forward. When Ash and May got a good look at Bice they both gasped in horrified astonishment, for he was a man they knew only too well. Bice was a man about twenty five years old, about five feet eight inches tall with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing a white lab coat, a green button up shirt, a blue neck tie, black pants and black shoes. On his shirt he wore a badge that looked a lot like the Earth Badge, the only difference was this badge was black and had a red ruby in its centre. "Greetings!" he said cheerfully savouring their astonishment.

"Oh my God!" Ash gasped in disbelief. For there was only one man in the world of Pokémon who had a badge like that. "It's…It's…"

"Professor Green!" May said in horror.

"Quite right," the man smiled evilly. "It's Professor Edward Green, the Pokémon Darkling. Now Ash Ketchum you and your friends are in my power!"

"What are we going to do with them now Professor?" Meowth asked curiously.

There was a brief pause while Green examined his prisoners with a disturbing gleam in his eyes and an even bigger smile, then he gave a short, sharp and savage answer. "Get rid of them of course!"

* * *

><p>There you are people, Professor Green <strong>IS<strong> Mr Bice! **(In case you didn't know Bice is another world for Green. And if you ****did ****know this thanks for keeping quiet about it until now. [**_One small detail, I am AWARE there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was UNAWARE of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. __I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who__is a disgraced__Trainer/Professor._**]****)** Now I know what you're all thinking. _'What the hell is Green doing at the Pokémon Battle Tower? How come he's no longer mutated? How come he's now_ _back in his twenties again? And is he REALLY in control of things or is something else?'_ Well to find out all the answers you'll have wait for the next chapter as always, read and review in the meantime! Thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this as always. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4 at last people! Hopefully now you will learn HOW Green's mutation was undone, his youth restored and WHAT he and Team Rocket are up to in the Battle Tower. Enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. A woman who worked along side four Doctors will be sorely missed. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR:<strong>

"There," Anabel said in satisfaction as Brock recalled his last Pokémon to its Pokéball. "With those collars installed on their necks, all your Pokémon will be able to battle outside this stadium."

"Great!" Max said rubbing his hands together. "Now let's get Ash and May back!"

"Can your Alakazam teleport us to their location in the control room?" Brock asked Anabel.

"Not into the control room itself," Anabel said shaking her head. "Like the outer walls of the Tower, it's made of a metal that can't be teleported through by Pokémon. Bice wanted to make sure that nobody could surprise him in there, he was covering all the bases."

"I was wondering why you hadn't used your Alakazam to escape from here," Max said quietly.

"Well now that we know," Brock said to Anabel. "Can you teleport us as close as you can to the control room?"

"Ah!" Anabel smiled. "That I _can_ do! Alakazam," she said to her waiting psychic Pokémon. "Teleport us to the corridor outside the control room on the 33rd floor!"

With an obedient cry of "Alakazam," Alakazam's eyes glowed yellow causing himself, Anabel, Brock and Max to vanish from the stadium.

**00000000000**

Back in the control room Green was laughing at the looks on Ash and May's faces. "Your surprise is charming to see," he chuckled. "You never expected to see me back in Kanto with my mutation undone _**and**_ my youth restored huh? Last time we met, you foiled my plans to blackmail the Pokémon League with a nuclear missile. Now the shoe is on the other foot and you walked into my hands all by yourselves. You should have quit Ash when you lost at the Hoenn League, goes to show you just don't learn."

"What's going on here Green?" Ash asked the evil scientist as he finally got over his shock. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah," May spoke up. "And what are you and Team Rocket doing here in this Tower with killer cleaning robots?"

"Your questions will be answered all in good time," Green said mysteriously.

"I thought you said we were going to get rid of them?" Jessie said in puzzlement.

"Yeah that way we finally get Pikachu for ourselves," James said indicating the glass container containing the weakened Pikachu which Meowth was still holding.

"Of _**course**_ we are you fools!" Green snapped back irritably. "But I first need Brock, Max and the Frontier Brain here as well and_** then**_ we dispose of them!"

"No doubt so you can have a captive audience to gloat at _**as usual**_," Ash said scornfully to Green.

"Nice one Ash," May laughed to her friend.

Green was stung by Ash's mocking tone. He was about to move forward and hit his prisoner, when he was interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise from the main console in front of the monitors. "It WOULD have to happen just now!" Green muttered irritably to himself. He moved back to the console, picked up a one piece headset with microphone and flicked a switch. "Yes?"

Team Rocket, Ash, May and Pikachu watched Green as he listened attentively to the voice at the other end, inaudible to all but him. His face assumed a concerned air though Ash and May, more observant in such cases than Team Rocket, strongly suspected was less than sincere.

"Oh dear," Green said slowly as the distant voice babbled on. "Poor Smith, Jones and Brown." He listened some more. "You want me to come now? Oh…very well I'll be right out just don't _touch_ anything until I get there!"

"Anything wrong?" Ash enquired innocently.

"It sounded like bad news," May said equally innocent.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Green said dismissively as he turned to the waiting Jessie, James and Meowth. "It appears that Grunts Smith, Jones, and Brown have all had to be 'reassigned' to new duties else where," he said to them calmly.

"What all _three_ of them?" James said in astonishment.

"Well Smith and Jones most certainly," Green said matter of factly. "Brown MAY be the victim of an unfortunate accident. Anyway," he went on. "I'm going to see for myself. In the meantime you three will guard Ash, May and Pikachu _**with your lives.**_ Understand?"

"You can count on us Professor!" Meowth saluted Green smartly.

"Well stay alert," Green said as opened the control room door. "Remember Brock, Max and the Frontier Brain are still on the loose, they may try to rescue them."

"Those twerps won't get by us," Jessie said confidently.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said mimicking his trainer's confidence.

"Mime! Mine!" Mine Jr said copying Team Rocket's salutes.

"See that they don't!" Green said warningly and left, the door sliding closed behind him.

**00000000000**

In the corridor outside the control room Brock, Max, Anabel and her Alakazam all appeared out of thin air. Seeing the control room door open, Anabel quickly recalled her Pokémon to his Pokéball. Then she quickly ducked around a nearby corner along with Brock and Max to avoid being seen. After a second or two, they sneaked a look back around the corner. Brock and Max gasped in astonishment at the sight of the restored Professor Green, walking away with the two Grunts who had helped Jessie, James and Meowth bring in Ash and May.

"Is that Mr Bice?" Brock asked Anabel quietly.

"It sure is do you know him?"

"That's Professor Edward Green!" Max cried. "He's the Pokémon Darkling!"

"The Pokémon Darkling!" Anabel exclaimed in disbelief. "But that's just an old story!"

"It's more than a story," Brock said grimly. He and Max then went on to tell Anabel all about Green, his history and all the encounters they had had with him on their travels. "When we last met him he was threatening to destroy the Hoenn League with a nuclear missile," Brock said finishing his story.

"Except he had been cross mutated with his Latch Pokémon and fifty five years old," Max pointed out.

"He's supposed to be fifty five?!" Anabel said in disbelief. "But he looks like he's only _twenty _five! How did he manage that?!"

"We'll worry about that later," Brock said decisively. "Right now we have to help Ash and May."

Slowly they stepped out of hiding and moved slowly towards the control room door.

**00000000000**

With nothing to do but wait for Green's return, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr were all playing cards on a nearby table. As they played, Ash, May and the now released Pikachu were being guarded by Jessie's Seviper.

"We have to get out of here before Green gets back," Ash said quietly to May.

"We also have to warn Brock and Max as well," May reminded him.

"Team Rocket said that the Tower's Frontier Brain rescued them so they'll be alright," Ash said to her confidently.

"Just what is going on here?" May asked in puzzlement. "Green is normal, not to mention younger again, and he's got control of this Tower."

"I have no idea," Ash shrugged. "But I'm going to find out. Hey!" he said to Team Rocket. "What's going on in this Tower?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Jessie said mysteriously without looking up.

"Well at least tell us why you're working for Green again," May said insistently. "The last time you did. He gave you a faulty robot which blew up when subjected to water attacks, all just to create a diversion so he could steal rocket parts!"

"You realise that he's probably using you right now," Ash said vehemently to them. "He _always_ uses you! He tells you what you want to hear so you'll help him and when you're of no further use, he casts you aside all because your stupid enough to believe his lies!"

"Ah!" James smiled. "But this time Green really _does_ need our help and he _**will**_ keep his promise this time. You don't go summoning Team Rocket's assistance and then discard them when finished."

"Yeah," Meowth spoke up. "The Boss doesn't like it when people double cross him."

"What are you talking about?"

"We get a call from the Boss a week ago telling us to go to the Battle Tower and keep an eye on a guy called Mr Bice," Meowth explained to his prisoners. "Turns out six months ago the Boss had received a request for help from this Mr Bice. He had discovered a _**really**_ rare Pokémon sealed away in this Tower, but he needed Team Rocket's help to secure it. So the boss send's him a team of Grunts, disguised as Pokémon League technicians sent to upgrade the Tower."

"What happened then?" Ash asked curiously.

"Three months after setting everything up the Tower was eventually secured, but the Frontier Brain had escaped and was in danger of telling the authorities about our activities. So while searching for her, the rest of the Grunts kept up the appearance that this Tower was running normally."

"So what does all this have to do with you three?" May said in puzzlement.

"It turns out the Boss was getting cold feet with Mr Bice's claims on a rare Pokémon in this Tower," Jessie said taking up the story. "And he was receiving reports that Grunts were mysteriously disappearing, supposedly taken by the Cleaners."

"I see," Ash said in sudden understanding. "So you were sent here to check up on these reports and found out that Bice was actually Green using an alias."

"Exactly!" James nodded in confirmation. "When we saw that his mutation had been undone and his youth restored, we KNEW that he was telling us the truth for once!"

"That makes a bit of a change," May started to say then stopped dead. One of the monitors had lit up showing the corridor outside the control room with Brock, Max and Anabel creeping up to the door they had came in. Thankfully Team Rocket were all too absorbed with their card game to notice, she gently nudged Ash and indicated the monitor with her head when he turned to look.

"We have to get out of here before Team Rocket see them," Ash whispered quietly.

"To do that we'll need a diversion," May whispered back.

Looking around Ash saw he was sitting nearest to James, who had his back to him, his eyes lit up when he suddenly spotted the perfect way to create a diversion.

"May," Ash said quietly. "I've got a diversion. When I shout 'now' grab the card key for the door off Jessie, I'll get Pikachu."

"Right."

Carefully picking up the weakened Pikachu in his arms without arousing Seviper's suspicion, Ash and May readied themselves.

"Ha!" Jessie cried in triumph as she laid her cards down on the table. "Read it and weep you lot, full house!"

"Damm!" James and Meowth said together.

"Mime!" Mime Jr said imitating James and Meowth's irritated poses.

"Now, now," Jessie said smugly. "We can't _all_ be winners here can we Wobbuffet, Seviper?"

"Wob!"

"Seviper!"

With Seviper distracted Ash sized his chance. "NOW!" he yelled to May. Snatching up Pikachu, Ash lashed out with his foot and kicked off a Pokéball that was on James' belt. The Pokéball fell to the ground and opened up revealing James' Cacnea. Cacnea was a round green spiky cactus Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black eyes and mouth. He had two short stubby legs, a pair of long spiky arms and a yellow flower growing out of the top of his head. Cacnea was a loyal partner to James unfortunately he was an over affectionate type of Pokémon as well. As soon as he emerged out into the open, he jumped up on James with a friendly cry of "Caaaaa!" and gave him a huge but painful hug with his spiky arms.

"Aahh!" James cried out in painful alarm at this unexpected arrival of his partner. "Cacnea what are you doing out?! Get off me!"

As Jessie, Meowth, Mime Jr, Wobbuffet and Seviper all struggled to remove Cacnea from James' neck. May grabbed the square key card from Jessie's belt, ran to the door where Ash and Pikachu were waiting and opened the door. As they ran out they almost collided with Brock, Max and Anabel who were right at the doorway.

"How did you know we were trying to get you out?" Max said in amazement at the unexpected arrival of their friends.

"We saw you on one of the monitors in there and decided to break out," May said breathlessly.

"Good thing you did," Brock said gratefully. "Because we had no idea how we were going to break _in_."

"Hey! What are you lot doing there?!" A pair of Team Rocket Grunts had appeared at the end of the corridor, at the same time Jessie, James and Meowth came dashing out of the control room in search of their escaped prisoners.

"Scatter!" Anabel yelled as neither she, nor Brock had time to call out their Pokémon to battle their opponents. Ash and Max scuttled off to the left, while May and Brock ran off to the right and Anabel dashed off into the lift at the far end of the corridor the doors closing shut behind her.

"After them!" Jessie yelled at James, Meowth and the two Grunts causing them to run after their prisoners at top speed.

**00000000000**

Some time later on the 35th floor Green was calmly speaking into his radio, which could be heard by all the Team Rocket members around the Battle Tower. Standing near Green as he made his broadcast was a group of frightened Grunts listening attentively, one of them holding Smith's hat.

"Now the main thing all you Grunts should do," Green said calmly into his radio. "Is _**not**_ panic. Just because Grunts Smith, Jones and Brown have been reassigned to new duties at such short notice, is no cause to go around spreading alarm by jumping to conclusions. Careless talk about the Cleaners getting out of control is _not_ going to help anyone is it?" he directed this last question to the assembled Grunts who shifted on their feet uneasily. Conversations on the subject were commonplace among the Grunts including Jessie, James and Meowth; they all secretly hoped that Green didn't know about it.

"Everything is perfectly all right," Green said in his most persuasive voice. "The Cleaners you helped me to install in this Tower; are programmed _**not**_ to attack members of Team Rocket. They are programmed to seek and destroy escaping Pokémon Trainers, the Frontier Brain and to keep the Tower tidy."

'_They're also programmed to obey only __**MY**_ _commands,' _Green thought quietly to himself. _'So I can provide my partner with fresh subjects for his 'experiments' mainly by using these Team Rocket fools. So I've got to stifle their discontent otherwise they'll desert me, and with my partner striking out more and more on his own that's going to be a difficult task!'_

"You may rest assured," Green went on breaking out of his thoughts. "That I will investigate these events _thoroughly_," he paused. "In the meantime all Grunts will continue to search the Tower for the intruders and the Frontier Brain as before. I am sure you will be quite safe." As Green waited for any sort of protest his radio gave a bleep. "Yes?" he said impatiently. "What is it?"

'_**It's Meowth here Professor,' **_came the sheepish reply from the radio. _**'The twerps have escaped.'**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Green roared furiously. "Find them!" he screamed hysterically into his radio. "Find them at once!" He paused to calm himself down before saying menacingly, "Otherwise YOU will be taking their places!"

**00000000000**

Somewhere on the 122nd floor, Ash and Max paused to catch their breath as they stopped from their mad dash from Team Rocket.

"I think we lost them," Max gasped to Ash.

"We also lost Brock and May too," Ash pointed out.

"I'm sure Anabel will find them," Max said confidently.

"I take it Anabel is the name of the Battle Tower's Frontier Brain, who helped you and Brock find May and myself?"

"Yep," Max nodded in confirmation. "Without her help we'd have never found you.

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly his ears suddenly sticking up in the air.

"Pikachu what's up?" Ash asked his partner.

The little electric mouse Pokémon pointed weakly to the corner, listening carefully they could hear _something_ approaching them.

"Something's coming!" Max said in alarm.

"If its Team Rocket or the Cleaners we're finished!" Ash said in despair. "Neither Pikachu or any of my Pokémon can fight because of the dampening field!"

In a desperate attempt to conceal themselves Ash, Pikachu and Max flattened themselves against the wall as the noise came closer making them hold their breath in anticipation. But to their immense relief it was Brock and May who came around the corner.

"Oh it's just you," Brock sighed with relief.

"We thought it might have been Team Rocket or the Cleaners," May explained.

"So did we," Ash and Max said together.

As they were talking they failed to notice a Cleaner come up the corridor behind them smooth and silently, in fact they didn't notice it until it was almost upon them.

"Look out!" Ash yelled as he saw the familiar white robot move towards them from the corner of his eye. "Oh no not again!" May cried out in dismay as she waited for the familiar claw to appear. It didn't. Instead the Cleaner started to spray from its front an evil smelling gas. It's taste was acrid and the effects practically lethal as Ash and his friends began to choke and splutter.

"We have to get out of here!" Brock wheezed. "Otherwise we're done for!"

They turned to run but to their horror, ANOTHER Cleaner had appeared around the corner also spraying gas and snapping its claw like crazy. Backing away from the approaching Cleaners who were moving in for the kill, Ash and his friends suddenly fell backwards as a door opened up behind them then closed again leaving the two Cleaners alone in the corridor.

**00000000000**

In order to calm himself down due to Team Rocket's bungling, Green decided to visit his 'partner.' He had taken the service lift down to the basement and was now walking along the long familiar dark basement corridor to where his partner was. Green suddenly stopped and stooped down to pick something up; examining the object he saw it was the missing Grunt Brown's name tag. He took the name tag with him and walked purposefully on, he most _definitely_ needed to talk to his partner about this! Eventually Green reached a door which slid open automatically as he approached, he found himself in a small metallic antechamber. On the far side was a large metal door with **'NO ENTRY'** stamped on it in large red letters. The floor of the antechamber was littered with bits of clothes, boots, shoes, hats and shattered Pokéballs. They were all that was left of the staff members, trainers, Grunts and their Pokémon the Cleaners brought down to the basement.

As Green approached the door, it slowly opened up to reveal a brightly lit room which contained his 'partner.' Although Green was used to what lay beyond the door it still roused a feeling of awe in him. The source of the light came from a large glowing white shimmering display of what seemed to be a column of blue dots, cubes and crackling static. It began to ripple like the surface of water at Green's approach, almost like it was aware of the scientist's presence the crackling increasing in volume.

"Hello," Green said to the glowing column. "Were the last few subjects I sent you any good for your experiments?"

There was no reply except for the crackling static; Green had the uneasy feeling that is 'partner' was weighing him up for some reason. "Did you hear what I said?"

"_**I hear you Edward Green,"**_ the creature said suddenly. It spoke in the voice that of a male, but it was filled with crackling static. _**"The last few specimens I received were adequate but I need more of them."**_

"More?" Green said in disbelief. "But I just _**gave**_ you an escaping Pokémon trainer and two Team Rocket Grunts!"

"_**I need MORE specimens!" **_the creature roared. _**"I cannot complete my experiments without them!"**_

"Alright! Alright!" Green said raising his arms in defeat to calm his partner down. "I'll get you some more subjects, as it happens I have four most promising trainers who have just arrived at the Tower. Unfortunately they escaped but I will find them again," he said quickly.

"_**You'd better."**_

"While I'm looking," Green said ignoring the threatening note in his partner's voice. "You will stop using the Cleaners to collect more 'subjects' without my knowledge! I found _**this**_ in the corridor outside!" he produced Brown's name badge. "I saw the Cleaners take him down here from the control room, if Team Rocket finds out we'll BOTH be done for! You _**must**_ wait for me to bring you subjects!"

"_**Very well, I will wait…but not for long. Time may be eternal but my patience is not, especially when I am so close to completing my experiments."**_

"Once you complete these experiments?" Green asked. "What then?"

"_**We shall be on the verge of great power!"**_ the creature replied grandly and it rippled again with an even louder crackle of static like it was excited.

"And our agreement?"

"_**You too will share in this power; it will RECREATE the entire world of Pokémon as we know it!"**_

* * *

><p>Well, well, well! Green's partner is making a powerful boast isn't he? But if he can restore the scientist to normal and undo his mutation I wouldn't put it past him. <em>'But if he can do that, what's the deal with the Cleaners?'<em> I hear you ask. _'Is it a Pokémon? Like Green told Team Rocket? If it is WHY is it confined to the basement of the Tower? And what's happened to Ash and his friends?' _The answers will be given in the next chapter like always, so in the meantime read and review! Another thanks is directed to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this. See you later!

**(For those of you who DO know what's in the Tower's basement after reading this chapter, please keep it a surprise for the other readers who don't okay? Thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 you people! Hopefully we can find out more about the mysterious creature in the Tower's basement, WHAT it wants, how it gained Green's assistance and the deal with collecting people from the Cleaners! Enjoy yourselves! **(To those of you readers who HAVE worked out what's in the basement thanks for not telling the readers who don't know. We don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?)**

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. She will always live on in the hearts of Doctor Who fans everywhere. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FIVE:<strong>

"Hi guys," said a familiar friendly voice. "Nice of you to drop in on me so unexpectedly."

Looking up Ash and his friends saw a smiling Anabel standing over them.

"Anabel!" Max said in great relief as he got to his feet along with the others. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Oh so _you're_ Anabel the Frontier Brain!" Ash said in sudden realization.

"It's Salon Maiden Anabel actually," Anabel said with a modest smile. "I managed to save your friends with my Alakazam, when Team Rocket jumped you after you first arrived here."

"Then we owe you our thanks for helping us out of Green's clutches," May said gratefully. Looking around, she saw that they had fallen into what appeared to be an office with the walls all painted lilac.

"Welcome to my office," Anabel giggled as if guessing her guests thoughts. "It's where I work, or at least where I USED to work before Green and Team Rocket took over the Tower. I occasionally hide in here as it's one of the few places they would look for me."

"So how did you know we were in trouble?" Brock said in puzzlement.

"I heard a commotion outside the door and decided to have a look," Anabel explained.

"Good thing you did two of the Cleaners had us cornered out there," Ash told her.

"Yeah they came up so fast with gas I didn't even have time to use my Pokémon," Brock added.

"It wouldn't have made a difference even if you had," Anabel said sadly. "The Cleaners are insulated against single Pokémon attacks. You've got to combine attacks if you want to damage let alone destroy one."

"That's probably why they tried to catch us so quickly," Max said thoughtfully. "They wanted to get us before we worked that out."

"Not that my Pokémon would have been of any use," Ash said sadly. "They're all helpless like Pikachu due to Green's dampening field."

"We have a way around that problem," Anabel said holding up some more collars. "These little anti dampening devices will restore your Pokémon AND Pikachu back to perfect health."

"Great!" Ash said in delight.

"While we install them," May said suggestively. "I think we should all pool our information on what's going on in this Tower, along with _why_ Green and Team Rocket are here controlling it."

"Good idea," Brock nodded. "Let's get started."

**00000000000**

Back in the control room a nervous Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr stood in a line, while Green paced up and down in front of them. "So," he said in a calm but angry voice. "You _LET_ Ash and his friends escape."

"Yes Professor," Jessie said quietly.

"And you have no idea _WHERE_ they are?"

"Well…" James said slowly. "Either they're hiding, they were rescued by the Frontier Brain or…"

"Or what?" Green demanded to know.

"They were taken out by the Cleaners," Meowth brought the words out reluctantly, barely able to bring his eyes to meet the scientist's.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said in nervous agreement.

"Mime," Mime Jr nodded in agreement.

"Somehow I doubt that," Green said sarcastically. "If they were smart enough to escape from you simpletons, then they could easily avoid the Cleaners."

"So what do we do?"

"Summon all available Grunts," Green ordered them. "I want this Tower searched from top to bottom for our prisoners."

"But this Tower has 304 floors!" Jessie protested.

"It'll take us _**weeks**_ to search them all for those twerps!" James added mournfully.

"Not if you use THIS!" Green said thrusting an instrument into Meowth's paws. It resembled a Pokédex. However where the image of a Pokémon appeared when it was scanned, had a map of the Tower with a bright red light flashing on it.

"What's this?" Meowth asked warily.

"It's a Pokémon D.N.A tracker," Green informed him. "I've inserted a sample of Pikachu's D.N.A I managed to acquire into it. That device will locate Pikachu no matter WHERE he hides in this Tower, and wherever Pikachu is…Ash and his friends won't be too far away either!"

"That's brilliant!" Jessie said in amazement then she frowned. "How come you haven't used this to capture the Frontier Brain?"

"Because I don't have any of her Pokémon's DNA to use in it, that's why!" Green snapped to them impatiently. "Now get going, and _**DON'T**_ come back without our prisoners!"

A few minutes later the Team Rocket Trio, along with their Pokémon and several other Grunts, were following the device hot on Pikachu's trail.

**00000000000**

Inside Anabel's office Ash and May had finished fitting all their Pokémon with collars. Since then they had been comparing notes with Brock, Max and Anabel on all they had learnt since they had arrived at the Battle Tower.

"Well," Brock said to his friends. "All we've managed to establish is that Green told Team Rocket there was a Pokémon here and he needed _them_ for _**it**_ for some reason. A rare Pokémon is perfect bait for them to be lured into his scheme."

"What would a Pokémon want human beings for?" Max said in puzzlement.

"It can't be to…EAT them…could it?" May said nervously.

"It would explain why it's confined to the Tower's basement," Anabel said thoughtfully. "And why there's a death penalty for myself and anyone else who goes down there."

"But if it _is _a Pokémon," Max pointed out. "Why is it kept here? And WHY didn't it attack Green?"

"Well we're not going to find out by sitting here guessing," Ash said getting to his feet. "There's only one person who can give us answers, and that's Green himself."

"What are we going to do Ash?"

"We're going to let Green capture us so we can ask him personally," Ash said determinedly.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed together in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"It's the only way to get some answers," Ash pointed out to them. "If Green thinks he's got us where he wants us he might tell us everything he's up to."

Before anyone could protest there came a sudden pounding at the office door. "Open up twerps!" Jessie's voice boomed from the outside. "We KNOW you're in there!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Anabel gasped in horror. "They found us!"

"If you twerps don't open this door now," Meowth called out. "We'll break it down!"

"Anabel," Ash said over his shoulder. "Take your Pokémon and get out of here, we'll delay Team Rocket for you."

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ going to go ahead with your plan?!" Anabel said in disbelief.

"Well if you get away NOW there's always a chance you can rescue us later," May said to her.

"But…" Anabel started to protest.

"We don't have time to argue," Brock cut her off. "Look!"

While they were talking the door was now shaking under the impact of several blows, as Team Rocket used their Pokémon to try and get the office door open.

"They'll be through in a minute!" Max said desperately. "Go Anabel!" he pleaded to her. "Leave while you have a chance!"

"Alright…" Anabel said reluctantly getting out a Pokéball and calling out her Alakazam. "Good luck!" she said and teleported away with her Pokémon just as Team Rocket broke the office door down.

Before Ash or any of the others could do anything one of the Grunts following Jessie, James and Meowth, fired a net gun that covered them all in a heavy metallic net.

"Don't even _**think**_ about trying to break free with your Pokémon twerps," Meowth said triumphantly. "That's a specially designed net created by Professor Green, neither you OR your Pokémon can break out of it!"

"Now where's the Frontier Brain?" James asked looking around the office. "We heard her in here."

"If you mean Anabel," Ash said to them. "You missed her; she escaped with her Pokémon before you broke in."

"Too bad for you," May said smugly.

"I wouldn't sound so smug if I were you twerp," Jessie said angrily. "Especially with what Green has waiting in store for you, seize them!"

Obediently several Grunts came forward, removed the net and grabbed hold of Ash and his friends, while a few more Grunts removed all their Pokéballs too. Pikachu was about to start an electrical attack, but Ash shook his head indicating that he should pretend to still be weakened by the dampening field. Slumping forward Pikachu allowed himself to be taken by Team Rocket, so did Ash, Brock, May and Max. Once again they were bundled off down the corridor for an encounter with the Pokémon Darkling. Only this time they were being followed by Anabel and her Pokémon ready to come to the rescue.

**00000000000**

Back in the control room Green was standing in front of the main console looking worriedly into one of the monitors. It showed a Team Rocket Grunt being cornered and gassed to death by one of the Cleaners on the 200th floor. "What the hell?!" Green said quietly to himself. "That's not right, I didn't order that!" Just then the control room door started to slide open, quickly Green turned the monitor he was watching off and turned to face his visitors. "Ah!" he said brightly. "Welcome back Ash. I see you managed to bring the rest of your friends with you this time. Looks like Jessie, James and Meowth here _won't_ be taking your place after all."

"Uh…Professor," Jessie said worriedly. On their way back to the control room, she and all the other Team Rocket members had picked up some bad news from their radio's and wanted to discuss it. "Professor, we heard on the radio that Wilson had disappeared without any known explanation and Bates vanished as well without trace."

"I'm well aware of that," Green cut in brusquely.

"But Professor," James suddenly spoke up equally worried. "If this 'reassigning' keeps up and the Cleaners _are_ getting out of control, there won't be any of us left to give that Pokémon you promised us to the Boss."

"That's right," Meowth nodded along with Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.

"Now look here," Green said angrily to Team Rocket. "I am getting _**SICK **_to _**DEATH**_ of you fools! First you fail to capture Brock and Max, _**then**_ you let Ash and May escape and now when you _**do**_ capture them you decide to add to all the scaremongering your fellow Grunts are spreading! Go and wait outside," he ordered.

"Yes Professor," the unhappy trio said quietly and headed to the door.

"And take those other idiots with you!" Green called out after them, indicating the Grunts who quickly scuttled off after them realising the scientist wanted to be alone.

"It's not scaremongering is it?" Ash said to Green once Team Rocket had left. "Your cleaning robots are attacking people with or without orders from you aren't they?"

"I'm willing to bet it has something to do with whatever is in the Tower's basement," Brock said thoughtfully.

"Oh you have NO idea what is in this Tower!" Green said confidently.

"Well then there's no harm in you telling us is there?" May pointed out calmly.

"You're going to dispose us anyway so we might as well hear the whole story," Max said reasonably.

"Sure…why not?" Green shrugged after a minute of thinking it over. "You're entitled to know _what_ you are giving yourselves to, so I'll indulge you." He sat down in his chair by the console and indicated that Ash and his friends should sit down as well. "After I escaped from our last encounter," Green said beginning his story. "I made my way my way back here to the Kanto Region to start my experiments all over again, but…something happened."

"What was it?" Ask asked curiously holding Pikachu in his lap.

"As I was passing by the vicinity of this Tower," Green said dramatically. "I heard a voice in my mind calling me; it told me to come to the Battle Tower because it needed me."

"That was the Pokémon in this Tower right?" May asked him eagerly.

"Oh yes," Green nodded. "Somehow it had sensed me and made mental contact summoning me to it."

"So you broke into the Tower and into the sealed basement where this Pokémon was kept," Brock said putting the pieces together.

"Correct," Green nodded.

"What did it want with you?" Max asked quietly.

"It needed my help," Green said grandly. "It had been confined to this Tower by the Pokémon League because they feared its power. It wanted its freedom to prove to humanity that its power was nothing to be scared of. However I was cautious, I demanded to see _proof_ of its power and demanded a demonstration."

"And it undid your mutation and restored your youth," Ash said in sudden understanding.

"Exactly! It told me it could give me what I wanted, the ability to create _**any**_ genetically spliced Pokémon EVER conceivable! But first it needed to be freed, in order to do that it needed humans and their own Pokémon to study up on so it could better understand humanity."

"And that's why you contacted Team Rocket and told them what you discovered," Max said excitedly. "You couldn't just take over this Tower to provide your Pokémon 'partner' with what it wanted, unless you had everything it needed in advance!"

"Quite right," Green smiled. "Even with all the staff and visiting trainers coming to this Tower, I required a constant supply of human beings and their Pokémon for my partner's needs."

"And that explains why you've got all those robotic cleaners roaming the Tower 'cleaning' everyone they encounter," Brock said in disgust. "I wonder how long you'll be able to keep your little secret away from Team Rocket?" he added.

"What do you mean?" Green said with a sudden frown. "What secret?"

"Well no doubt you've programmed the Cleaners to obey only _your_ commands," May pointed out. "And that's why Team Rocket do as you tell them, the fear of being 'cleaned up' if they fail you lurking over their heads. However," she went on. "We've worked out that the Cleaners are killing people with or WITHOUT orders from you!"

"That's absurd!" Green snorted.

"I don't think so," Ash spoke up. "Because when we were first brought to you by Team Rocket we were almost killed by one of your Cleaners, yet you had given orders for us to be taken alive."

"Oh yeah!" Max said in sudden realisation. "When we were on the 122nd floor after Ash and May escaped with us, we were almost killed by two Cleaners up there that snuck up on us."

"Knowing you Green," Bock went on. "You probably ordered Team Rocket to recapture us _alive_ for your 'partner,' yet the Cleaners would have killed us if it weren't for Anabel. It seems that your partner is using your Cleaners for purposes you don't know about, and _**that's**_ why you don't tell Team Rocket! You're worried that it strikes out on its own and your not in total control of the situation, it has an agenda _**you don't know about!"**_

"Oh don't I just?!" Green had been listening intently up till now but the last thrust was too much, he rose angrily from his seat his face red with furious rage. At that moment the control room door slid open and Jessie, James and Meowth burst in looking agitated.

"We got a report from the 109th floor Professor," Jessie said before she was fully through the door.

"Two Grunts have apparently vanished," James went on. "And it's believed they were sucked down the garbage chute."

"WHAT?!" Green was genuinely thrown off by this report.

"I know I couldn't believe it either!" Meowth said nervously.

"Alright that's _**IT!**_" Green snapped furiously standing up. "I'm going to investigate. You three STAY here and guard these idiots _**PROPERLY **_this time! If they escape again you're _**dead**_, end of story! Understand?!"

With this terrible threat over their heads Jessie, James and Meowth nodded and the angry scientist stormed out of the control room.

"You heard the man," Meowth said to Ash, Brock, May and Max as he sat down by the main console. "Don't try any funny business!"

"We wouldn't dream of it," Ash said giving his friends and Pikachu a sly wink.

**00000000000**

In the basement a Cleaner entered the antechamber with a large white bin behind it. Sticking out of the lid were the feet of the missing Grunt Green had just received a report about. As the Cleaner and its bin approached the **'NO ENTRY'** door, it opened up to allow the Cleaner access. As the Cleaner disappeared into the room, it was followed by another Cleaner that was dragging the second missing Grunt in its bin. This Cleaner was being closely followed by a _third_ Cleaner with a yet another similar cargo.

"_**Soon,"**_ the creature said to itself quietly and rippled in excitement as if in anticipation. _**"Soon…soon…soon I shall be free!"**_

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! It seems that Green really ISN'T in control of the situation at the Battle Tower, just like Ash and the others worked out. What that creature is saying sound's rather ominous doesn't it? Find out what happens next when things REALLY start moving! Thanks directed again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this. In the meantime read and review like always and I'll see you soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6 everyone! Not only will you get the answers you seek on what is happening in the Battle Tower, but the story REALLY gets moving now! Read on and enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. An actress like her is irreplaceable in the world of Doctor Who. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SIX:<strong>

Meanwhile Green was angrily storming along the 33rd floor to the nearest lift which would take him up to the 109th floor. As he reached a junction he saw a Cleaner in the other corridor waiting for him, its drill and buzz saw in furious action. "What are you doing here Cleaner 479?" he demanded as he came up and read the registration number on its side. "You aren't supposed to be here, get back to your duties!"

At first the Cleaner didn't move. Then to Green's horror the Cleaner moved threateningly _towards_ him, using its drill and buzz saw to herd him back down the corridor towards the service lift leading to the basement. "What are you doing?" Green yelled to the Cleaner. "I gave you an order! Where are you taking me?!" It was then the ghastly truth of what was happening struck Green. He wasn't going down to the basement to see his partner under his own steam, choosing his own time and his own route. He was being FORCED to go there by some _**greater**_ power.

**00000000000**

"We have to get out of this control room and down to the basement before Green gets back," Ash whispered to his friends. "I want to have a look at that Pokémon down there."

"We have to get by Team Rocket first," Max whispered back. He indicated Jessie, James and Meowth who were closely watching them like a flock of Fearows waiting for some bug Pokémon they wanted to eat.

"For that we need a diversion to call out our Pokémon to deal with them," May whispered to them.

Just then there was a tapping on the control room door causing Brock to smile. "I think our diversion is coming just now," he whispered mysteriously.

"Who is it?" Jessie called out as she approached the door.

"It's Kelly," a girl's voice muffled voice said from behind the door. "I forgot my key card could you let me in?"

"That silly girl is always forgetting things," James chuckled to himself. "How did she _ever_ make it into Team Rocket as a Grunt?" he asked himself as Jessie opened the control door.

With their captors distracted Ash seized his chance, "Now Pikachu use Thunder Wave!"

Jumping up from Ash's lap Pikachu gave a cry of "Pi-ka-CHUUUU!" and released a huge bolt of electricity striking Team Rocket head on. "_**Yaaaah!**_" they all cried out together from this painful and unexpected electrical attack then fell to the floor completely paralysed.

"Nice work buddy!" Ash said hugging Pikachu joyfully as he got up from his seat.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," Anabel said cheerfully from the now open door.

"Anabel!" May said in delight. "How did you get here?"

"Simple," Anabel smiled. "I used my Alakazam to teleport near this control room, watched Team Rocket take you in, and when Green left I decided to help get you out."

"Well your timing's perfect," Max smiled.

"Yeah," Brock added. "We have to get down to the basement as quickly as we possibly can."

"No problem," Anabel said confidently. "There's a service lift at the other end of the corridor that goes right down there. We can't teleport with Alakazam as the basement is shielded.

"Well let's get going!" Ash said impatiently as he ushered them all out the door which slid closed behind them.

"I can't _**believe**_ we fell for that old trick again," Jessie said from her position on the floor.

"Twice in one lifetime is just too much," James said in agreement.

"When this paralysis wears off," Meowth said worriedly. "Which one of us is going to tell Green what happened?"

There was dead silence in the control room as the Team Rocket trio dreaded what Green would say when they contacted him with the bad news.

**00000000000**

At that very moment Green, now in the grip of Cleaner 479's claw, was standing in the antechamber before the **'NO ENTRY'** door. As the door slid open to reveal his partner, Green saw that two more Cleaners had taken up position either side of the doorway like guards. The way the column of glowing dots, cubes and static glowed, crackled and rippled made Green's blood run cold, but he tried to put on a brave face. "Look," he began blusteringly. "Why are you doing this to me? I've been giving you all the test subjects you wanted, so why have you brought me here?"

"_**Because the bodies your Cleaners brought me were not right!"**_ the crackling voice boomed loudly.

"Not right?" Green queried, a tremor in his voice he could barely conceal. "What for?"

"_**For me to live in!"**_

The power and energy of the reply almost knocked Green off his feet but he managed to keep his balance. "To live in? I don't understand."

"_**Neither could they,"**_ the creature replied with rising contempt. _**"That was the problem."**_

Ash, Pikachu and the others had heard this last exchange as they crept stealthily out of the service lift and into the corridor. They edged their way to as close to Green as they dared, without being spotted by the Cleaners. From their vantage point they were all able to pick up the last exchanges between Green and his partner.

"Well your demand for new subjects has become too great," Green said struggling to get control of the situation. "People disappearing so often is causing unwanted attention to us!"

"_**No matter."**_ The two words were magnificent in their dismissiveness. _**"I have finished my experiments and all is ready."**_

"Well I hope you're grateful for all the assistance I gave you," Green babbled as Cleaner 479 started pushing him forward again.

"_**You have done all I needed you to do, I need only one more thing from you."**_

Cleaner 479 was pushing the terrified Green out of Ash's sight; he leant forward to see what was happening. Unfortunately the two Cleaners guarding the door spotted him and moved forward to block his advance.

"Look out Ash!" Anabel cried out coming forward to his rescue with Brock, May and Max. When they caught sight of the long glowing column they stopped dead temporarily mesmerised by it, what happened next revealed the terrible truth to them.

"Suppose I refuse to help you?" Green shrieked as Cleaner 479 stood him right in front of the creature.

"_**You have no choice Edward Green. For I am MISSINGO the Glitch Pokémon!" **_It announced proudly. _**"And I will put an end to you…AND EVERY LIVING HUMAN IN THE WORLD OF POKEMON!" **_At the end of this perfect shout Cleaner 479 gave Green a shove and he stumbled into the white column of blue dots, cubes and static with a terrible scream causing Ash and his friends to snap out of their shock.

"Missingo?" Ash exclaimed in astonishment as he and May got out their Pokédexes

"What kind of Pokémon is Missingo?" May said attempting to scan the creature before them but both Pokédexes showed nothing but static.

"He won't show up on your Pokédexes," Brock said to Ash and May. "Missingo is just what he said he was, a glitch. Number 0 in the Pokédex which is why he doesn't register."

"How do you know that?" Max asked in astonishment.

"I learnt that from Professor Oak and Tracy when we were last in Pallet Town," Brock said simply. "They told me that Missingo is a missing Pokémon, hence his name: Missingo. He was actually created to help programmers as a test but was left behind in miscellaneous computer software. So that makes him a Pokémon glitch and virus, he's not supposed to be alive because he kept disrupting software programs."

"Well he looks pretty alive to me!" May cried still transfixed by Missingo.

"The Pokémon League must have captured Missingo and imprisoned him here in the Battle Tower," Anabel said in sudden understanding. "Of course!" she said snapping her fingers. "That explains everything in regards to why visiting the basement was forbidden!"

Just then the column of glowing static that was Missingo vanished and there was silence.

"What happened?" Ash said in puzzlement. "Where'd Missingo go?"

"He hasn't gone anywhere," May said in a trembling voice. "Look!" She pointed a trembling finger.

In the chamber where Missingo had been, stood Edward Green his face pale and strangely coloured with a greenish hue. His eyes were wide and staring shining with an unearthly blue glow and his movements were stiff and robotic but at the same time powerfully menacing. With a thrill of horror Ash and his friends realised what had happened, Professor Edward Green the Pokémon Darkling had been _**possessed**_ by Missingo the Glitch Pokémon! For a moment the possessed Professor Green just stood there flexing his fingers, almost as if his possessor was testing his new body out. As the figure waited the Cleaners turned to face him awaiting orders ignoring Ash and the others for the moment.

"_**Attention all robotic cleaners…Attention all robotic cleaners,"**_ he finally spoke not in Green's voice but with Missingo's crackling static voice. _**"This is your new master speaking. At last Missingo's great experiment is complete; he has possessed a human being and is now free to take his revenge with the ultimate plan he has prepared."**_

"What's he on about?" Max asked the others.

"Shhhhh!" Brock hissed furiously. "Shut up, I have a feeling we're going to find out!"

"_**The humans say I was an accident!"**_ Missingo said angrily continuing his speech to the Cleaners. _**"A glitch and a virus that should not exist and imprisoned me here in the basement of the Battle Tower! But it is the HUMANS who are the virus! Now that I am free I shall use this Tower to amplify my power and DESTROY humanity so Pokémon can evolve and take the humans place!"**_

"Oh dear," Anabel said worriedly. "I REALLY don't like the sound of that."

Suddenly Missingo looked up and noticed Ash and his friends all standing in the corridor for the first time. _**"In order for my plan to work this Tower must be cleared of ALL impurities,"**_ he said menacingly as he walked stiffly out of his prison and into the antechamber. _**"These impurities are HUMANS and their Pokémon, they must be destroyed! Go my Cleaners! Go floor by floor and clear this Battle Tower of ALL humans! They must be totally destroyed!"**_

Hearing these new orders the waiting Cleaners turned around and started to advance on Ash, Pikachu, May, Brock, Max and Anabel their drills, buzz saws and huge claws working like crazy all set to carry out Missingo's orders.

"I think it's time we got out of here," Max said backing up nervously.

"Yeah I think you might be right," Ash said in agreement as the Cleaners advanced closer. Suddenly one of them sped up and before anyone knew what was happening it had Pikachu in its massive claw squeezing the life out of the little electric mouse Pokémon.

"_**PIKACHU!**_" Ash screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>And there you have it readers! Now you know the terrible truth of what's in the Battle Tower and what Ash and his friends have to face. Can they defeat Missingo the Glitch Pokémon in his newly possessed body with their own Pokémon? Can they stop the terrible plan Missingo has for the Pokémon world? You'll have to wait and see to find out, thanks again to Rohan for Beta Reading this chapter as always! In the meantime read and review like always! Later!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7 dear readers! Now let's see if Ash and his friends can get away from the Cleaners, and work out a way to defeat the Green possessed Missingo! Have fun!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. More than fifty years of Doctor Who just won't be the same without her presence. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SEVEN:<strong>

"Quick Pikachu," Ash called out to his trapped partner. "Use Thunder to break free of the Cleaner before it's too late!"

"Wait a minute Ash!" Anabel yelled warningly but it was too late.

With a choked cry of "PI-KA-_**CHUUUU!**_" Pikachu zapped the Cleaner that was crushing him with the most powerful Thunder Attack he could manage. But to the electric mouse Pokémon's horror, the Cleaner was totally undamaged!

"It didn't work!" Ash cried out in dismay.

"Of course it didn't work!" Anabel said calling out her Alakazam. "I told you the Cleaners are _insulated_ against single Pokémon attacks; try again with my Alakazam's help!"

"Right," Ash nodded and turned back to Pikachu. "Pikachu if you can…use Thunder one more time!"

"And Alakazam," Anabel order her psychic Pokémon. "Use your Psybeam!"

At this command Alakazam gave a cry of "Ala-ka-zam!" and released a huge beam of psychic energy. At the same time Pikachu gave another cry of "PI-KA-_**CHUUU!**_" and released another electrical attack on the Cleaner this time joined by Alakazam's Psybeam. The results were incredible; as the two joint attacks hit the Cleaner it exploded into flaming metallic fragments releasing Pikachu who jumped safely into Ash's arms.

"You okay buddy?"

"Pika-chu," Pikachu nodded in relief.

"Uh…guys," Max said pointing behind them. "We still have a problem." Sure enough the two remaining Cleaners were closing in on them rapidly.

"We have to get out of here!" May cried out in alarm.

"Back to the service lift quick!" Brock ordered everyone.

The five friends quickly fled to the service lift with the two Cleaners close behind them in hot pursuit. Thankfully they made it to the lift in time which closed the door on the Cleaners and then started travelling up to the relative safety of the Battle Tower.

"We made it," May panted in relief. "We're safe."

"But not for long," Max pointed out grimly. "Missingo will be on the move soon, he won't be hanging around the basement for much longer."

"We need a place to work out a plan," Ash said determinedly. "Somewhere the Cleaners won't get us."

"I've got just the place," Anabel said confidently. "My personal battle arena on the 304th floor of this Tower," she said proudly. "It's the most secure place we can hide and work out a strategy."

"We let's get moving," Brock said determinedly.

"Okay Alakazam," Anabel ordered her psychic Pokémon. "Teleport us to my battle arena!"

With an obedient cry of "Alakazam," the yellow and brown Pokémon teleported everyone out of the service lift.

**00000000000**

Back in the basement Missingo waited for the service lift to come back down, when it eventually arrived and opened up to reveal no one _**in**_ it he gave a growl of anger. _**"The fools!"**_ he hissed furiously. _**"They can not escape me, the Tower is SEALED! Come my Cleaners,"**_ he ordered his robotic escort. _**"I must go to the control room and take charge from there at once, and then NO ONE can escape me!"**_ Obediently the two remaining Cleaners followed Missingo out of the basement and into the service lift. Nobody spared a glance at the destroyed Cleaner that was still burning away in the corridor. Missingo was free and on the move, that's all that mattered.

**00000000000**

Ash, Anabel and the others teleported onto the 304th floor of the Battle Tower, and found themselves in what appeared to be quite an impressive Pokémon battle arena. It was made up of blue squares separated by the white lines that crisscrossed each other.

"Wow!" Max cried in amazement. "_This_ is your battle arena?" he asked Anabel.

"Yep!" Anabel smiled modestly. "All designed by my specifications, we should be safe here from Missingo."

"Only for the time being," Brock said warningly. "Remember what Missingo said, he's going to clear this Tower of ALL living things floor by floor with the Cleaners."

"Then we have to stop him first," Ash said determinedly.

"Just how do you propose to do that?" May asked him sarcastically.

"Well…" Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't _quite_ worked that bit out yet," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh boy!" Max groaned slapping his forehead. "We're in trouble!"

**00000000000**

In the control room Jessie, James and Meowth had finally managed to overcome their paralysis by the return of the _real_ Team Rocket Grunt Kelly, who gave them a much needed antidote. Once they could walk again there came the unpleasant task of contacting Green, to inform him that his prisoners had escaped again. However when they tried to locate the evil scientist he was nowhere to be found. Apparently he hadn't gone up to the 109th floor and the last time anyone had seen him, was when he had been on his way to the lift when he had left the control room. What was more worrying were the terrifying reports coming in that the Cleaners were on the rampage all over the Battle Tower. They were destroying all Grunts' they encountered and now all floors up to the 11th floor were cleared of humans and Pokémon alike.

"This is not good," James said worriedly as he and Meowth watched the relentless progress of the Cleaners on the monitors.

"Time to take a little initiative action here," Jessie said as she stood next to them at the main console and picked up the one piece head set.

"What do you mean?" Meowth said in puzzlement.

"With Professor Green gone _**we're**_ in charge and as members of Team Rocket we have to protect out own."

"Wobba," Wobbuffet said in agreement.

Jessie ignored him and flicked a switch on the console, then spoke into her headset sending a message to all Team Rocket Grunt's on their radios all over the Battle Tower. "Attention all Grunts…Attention all Grunts," she said importantly. "This is control speaking. The Cleaners are completely out of control and attacking everyone on sight. As Professor Green has vanished we're issuing a Red One Alert, all Grunts are to abandon their search for the twerps and get back to the control room at the double!"

On one of the monitors which showed the 12th floor, James and Meowth saw several Grunts run off down the corridor towards the nearest lift. It was obvious to the two watchers that those guys didn't need telling twice. On all the other monitors Team Rocket Grunts ran for their lives away from the Cleaners and towards the relative safety of the control room.

"Nice work," James said to Jessie as she put down her headset. "What do we do now?"

"We wait until Green turns up again," Jessie said patiently.

"And if he doesn't?" Meowth said worriedly.

But Jessie didn't reply.

**00000000000**

Back in Anabel's battle arena Ash, Pikachu, Anabel, Brock, May and Max were all in deep thought on how to deal with Missingo.

"I've got it!" Ash cried suddenly jumping to his feet snapping his fingers. "The only way to defeat Missingo is to beat him in a Pokémon battle!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_ everyone cried out together in astonishment.

"If we can beat Missingo in a Pokémon battle," Ash explained. "Or at least weaken him enough, we can catch him in a Pokéball then hand him over to the Pokémon League."

"Ash that is a CRAZY plan," Brock explained in disbelief. "We can't POSSIBLY beat Missingo in a battle; we don't know what he's capable of!"

"Yeah," May said in agreement. "Besides I seriously doubt that any Pokéball we have could capture a Pokémon like Missingo. We'd need a Master Ball for a job like that."

"And we don't have a Master Ball on us," Max added gloomily. "So we can forget that idea."

"Wait a minute!" Anabel said suddenly. "I've got a Master Ball; I was keeping it in reserve on the chance I might capture a really rare Pokémon I've always wanted one day."

"Where is it?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Right here," Anabel replied drawing out the aforementioned Pokémon from her pocket. The Master Ball was about the same size and shape of a regular Pokéball. The only difference was instead of being red and white it was _purple_ and white with two red bulges with the letter **'M'** in between them on the purple side.

"All right!" Ash said eagerly. "Not even Missingo can escape from a Master Ball."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said cheerfully mirroring his trainer's eagerness.

"But we don't even know if it'll even work on him," Max pointed out.

"We'll worry about that later," Ash said impatiently. "Right now we'll work out a plan to get Missingo here to us."

**00000000000**

Meanwhile down on the 33rd floor, Missingo stepped out of the service lift and strode confidently down the corridor. He was pleased to see how easily his orders were being carried out so fast and efficiently. The Cleaners sprayed their noxious gas in all the corridors and anyone in their way dropped like flies to be carted off for disposal. Only Missingo himself wasn't affected by the gas as he kept walking down the corridor giving orders, choking and coughing Team Rocket Grunts not quick enough to escape in time fell to the floor dead. It was happening everywhere on the floor and Missingo didn't care a bit. _**"That's right my Cleaners!"**_ he cried. _**"Clear this Tower of all impurities! Humans, Pokémon, EVERYTHING! Dispose of this garbage at once!"**_ As another Grunt collapsed dead across his path, Missingo looked down then casually walked over the body so the Cleaners could remove it. He had a pressing visit to make at the control room; from there he would be able to plan his whole campaign with even more deadly efficiency backed by the monitors and maps that were installed there.

When Missingo finally reached the control room and entered it, he found Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr pacing worriedly in front of the main console.

"Professor Green!" Jessie cried in joyful relief as she saw the familiar figure enter the control room. "Thank God you're back; things are getting dangerous around here." She broke off as the evil scientist walked stiffly into the room, the oddness of his appearance and the presence of a pair of Cleaners in the corridor outside added to her growing sense of unease.

"_**You know,"**_ Green remarked as he stood before Team Rocket. _**"This Battle Tower is full of impurities."**_

"Impurities?" James said worriedly suddenly gripped with the same unease that had also reached Meowth, Wobbuffet and Meowth when they heard the Professor's crackling static like voice. "What kind of impurities?"

"_**This whole place is polluted with living impurities and we must remove them all. That is why I have returned here to take charge of operations. All living impurities are to be destroyed and removed at once!"**_

The strangeness of Green's appearance and the even greater strangeness of his threatening remarks sent alarm bells ringing in Meowth's brain. He found himself edging past Green and towards the door with Wobbuffet and Mime Jr close behind him. "Uh well…in that case," he said while signalling Jessie and James to follow them out. "We'll just go and supervise the job for you."

"Wob!" Wobbuffet said in nervous agreement.

"Mime, Mime," Mime Jr said in support.

"Yeah…" Jessie said quickly. "Let's get to it."

"Like NOW!" James shouted in terror. "RUN!"

On that command Team Rocket and their Pokémon run out of the control room, past the waiting Cleaners outside and ran off down the corridor. The Cleaners made to follow them but Missingo stopped them. _**"Leave them!"**_ he ordered. _**"There is no way they can escape from here, we will catch and destroy them all later along with all the others in this Tower!"**_

**00000000000**

"Okay," Ash said to his friends as they finished up their plans on how to deal with Missingo. "We know how to deal with Missingo; the next problem is how to take out the Cleaners."

"Simple," May said. "We use two of our most powerful Pokémon to do combined attacks on them."

"And how do we do that without getting 'cleaned up' along the way?" Max asked sarcastically.

"We use my Alakazam," Anabel told him. "He can teleport us around the Tower to knock out the Cleaners in no time. They'll never know we're coming until it's too late and after that they're scrap metal."

"It'll take a while though," Brock pointed out. "This is a pretty large Tower so there'll be a lot of Cleaners around."

"That still leaves us with Missingo," Max pointed out. "Even without the Cleaners he'll be hard to bet and for the moment we don't even know where he is."

"We know," said a familiar voice.

Turning around they all saw a panting Jessie, James and Meowth along with a dozen Team Rocket Grunts who had fled to the upper floors in terror with them.

**00000000000**

Missingo was enjoying his freedom. The torture of confinement when all he could do was just think and plan without acting was over. There had been times when he had even wished he HAD been destroyed by the Pokémon League. But not now. His revenge was working exactly according to plan and soon the Pokémon Battle Tower would be his. He stood in front of the main console watching the monitors, which now showed the Cleaners moving up and down the corridors spraying clouds of gas in their search for humans and their Pokémon. Occasionally Missingo would glance over at an illuminated map of the Tower on the far side of the room, when the Cleaners completely cleared a floor the whole floor would turn red. Even he was surprised by how quickly his opponents fell back before him without fighting back.

"_**Floor One Hundred and Four clear,"**_ the Glitch Pokémon said to himself as he glanced at the map again. _**"The remaining humans and their Pokémon will be hiding from me on the highest level, but what can they do?"**_ he said casually sitting down in Green's chair. _**"I am Missingo! No one can stop me, they are all doomed!"**_ He glanced back at the map. _**"Floor One Hundred and Five clear, soon…all shall be ready!"**_

* * *

><p>Oh boy! I sure hope Ash and all the others get a move on with their plan, otherwise Missingo is going to carry out <em>his <em>plan in no time! Can they trust Team Rocket to help without then pulling a fast one? You'll see in the last chapter of this story coming soon. Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this chapter as usual, in the meantime read and review like always! Later!


	8. Chapter 8

At last here is Chapter 8! Now let's see if our friends can defeat the Cleaners and then the Green possessed Missingo himself before they get wiped out! Onwards!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. Such a wonderful woman gone just like that is a real tragedy. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART EIGHT:<strong>

"Okay," Brock said to everyone assembled in Anabel's Pokémon battle arena. "We don't have much time and we must think clearly. So Missingo, as we now must call Professor Green, has firmly installed himself in the control room." He turned to Team Rocket for confirmation. "Is that right?"

"Oh yeah," Meowth nodded gravely. "And he's got access to all the equipment in there too."

"But that means he can see everywhere in the Tower thanks to the security cameras!" May cried in dismay.

"Not up here he can't," Anabel said to them reassuringly. "The cameras up here don't work; I made sure that nobody could spy on me while I was training with my Pokémon. It was just a little precaution I took when the Tower was upgraded, I didn't want my opponents to cheat by watching my secret Pokémon techniques."

"Smart thinking," Max smiled.

"Missingo may not be able to see up here," Jessie pointed out to everyone. "But he can still see around the rest of the Tower. So you plan to lure him out into a Pokémon battle better work, because he'll never leave the control room until we're all wiped out."

"And if he doesn't," James added gloomily. "We'll never be able to break IN to get him; Green designed it to be a fortress."

"That's why when I challenge Missingo," Ash pointed out. "We've got to get him up _here_ so he doesn't see us destroying the Cleaners with our Pokémon.

"That's why you three are going to lead Missingo up here shortly after Ash has challenged him," May told them.

"We are?!" Jessie, James and Meowth exclaimed together in horror.

"The takeover of my Tower and the release of Missingo is all your fault because you were stupid enough to aid Green," Anabel said to them sternly. "So while you lead Missingo away, Max and I will sneak into the control room, deactivate the dampening field and unseal the Tower, so Brock can leave and summon help from the authorities."

"Why turn off the dampening field?" Meowth asked them. "We might need it to deal with Missingo."

"Somehow I doubt the dampening field will affect Missingo," Brock said to them. "Green designed it for normal _known_ Pokémon and Missingo is a virus and a glitch, an _**unknown**_ Pokémon. So on or off the dampening field won't be of any help to us."

**00000000000**

In the control room Missingo continued to study the relentless progress of the Cleaners on the monitors. The absence of resistance was actually beginning to trouble the Glitch Pokémon. Surely there would be SOME opposition by now. He turned to look at the Tower map and saw another floor had turned red. _**"Floor One Hundred and Forty Four clear,"**_ he said to himself. _**"Time to see what the humans and their Pokémon are up to in the main battle arena area." **_He pressed a button on the console in front of him and one of the monitors lit up, but it showed nothing but a blank screen.

'**By express order of Frontier Brain Salon Maiden Anabel,'** said a computerised voice. **'Observation of the main battle arena is not allowed, repeat **_**NOT**_** allowed.'**

Hearing this statement Missingo gave a hiss of disappointed anger. He remembered now Green telling him that Anabel had ordered no _working_ camera's in her battle arena, for fear of people spying on her battle techniques. It was annoying but not a too serious blow. It was simply curiosity that made him want to see what his enemies were up to. Not a very exalted emotion for such a brilliant and powerful Pokémon. It was not as if their puny minds could possibly come up with any way of stopping him.

**00000000000**

"Okay," Ash said to his friends. "Time to get this plan started, let's go Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said confidently as Anabel led them to one of the nearly cameras.

"Good luck!" Jessie said brightly to them before turning back to her fellow Team Rocket members. "Okay you lot," she said to them. "Remember once the twerp has challenged Missingo, you all split up into pairs and use two Pokémon each to destroy the Cleaners."

"Wait a minute," James said in astonishment. "You're _actually_ going to go THROUGH with this plan of the twerps?!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Meowth asked in puzzlement.

"Because I've been thinking," Jessie said to them. "If we DO lead Missingo up here and that twerp actually _**catches**_ him in that Master Ball, we relieve him of it and then…"

"We can still take him to the Boss as we originally intended to!" James and Meowth said together in sudden understanding.

"Exactly!" Jessie smiled as they waited for Ash to deliver his challenge.

**00000000000**

The control room monitors kept on showing the Cleaners steadily continuing their deadly work in all the Tower's corridors. Missingo turned and saw another floor on his tower map turn red. Two Hundred Floors now cleared of impurities. He was already planning in his mind the magnificent moment when he would extend his power through the Battle Tower destroying humanity, leaving the world full of newly evolved humanoid Pokémon to take their place. Suddenly the central monitor lit up and a young face appeared. It was a bright young face with black eyes, black spiky hair covered by a red and black Pokémon trainer's cap. Missingo stared at this visage on the monitor, trying to place it. It was vaguely familiar but it was not someone with whom he had ever had dealings.

"Hi there Missingo!" the face said cheerfully. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. No doubt Professor Green told you all about me before you possessed him."

"_**Oh!"**_ Missingo said in sudden realisation. _**"So you're the famous Ash Ketchum, Green was intending to send you to me as my host body. You are most fortunate that I chose him over you."**_

"I know, and I am. Which is why I wanted to talk to you, I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle right here and now!"

"_**You want to battle ME?!"**_ Missingo exclaimed with a laugh. _**"There's no WAY a puny human like you and your Pokémon can defeat me!"**_

"Oh yes I can," Ash replied confidently. "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master and since you're not even a _proper_ Pokémon, it should be easy for me to beat you."

"_**How dare you talk to me like that!"**_ Missingo roared furiously deeply stung by Ash's confident comment. _**"I may be a glitch and a virus but I am STILL a Pokémon! I have powers and abilities you can not DREAM of!"**_

"Yeah right," Ash said with deliberate carelessness. "That just means you're too scared to face me."

"_**I am not afraid of ANYONE especially YOU Ash Ketchum! I accept your challenge!"**_

"Great!" Ash said with a smile. "I'll send someone to lead you to me, see you soon!" With that the monitor went blank leaving Missingo standing in a state of total fury. He had been so outraged by Ash's impertinent remarks, he hadn't even bothered to trace where the boy was located in the Tower while making his broadcast. But there would be time for revenge, plenty of time.

**00000000000**

"Right!" Ash said stepping away from the camera. "Missingo took the bait."

"Then it's time for the next part of the plan," Max said determinedly.

"Yeah," May said getting her Pokéballs ready. "We'll go with Jessie, James and Meowth then sneak into the control room after Missingo leaves it."

"We're on our way," Jessie said eagerly.

"The rest of you," James said to the waiting Grunts. "Spread out and start taking out the Cleaners with your two strongest Pokémon."

"Right!" the Grunts all nodded before heading off.

"What about you?" Meowth asked Anabel.

"I'll stay here to lend Ash a hand should things get out of control," Anabel told him. "Good luck to you all."

"We'll need it," May said as she left with Max, Brock and Team Rocket.

**00000000000**

Missingo had spent the time waiting for an escort to lead him to Ash by trying to trace him, unsuccessfully, with the control room's scanning equipment. His lack of results was infuriating the Glitch Pokémon who prided himself on being above such emotions. But if there was one thing Missingo couldn't stand, it was being mocked by humans who thought they were better than him. He began making plans on how he would deal with Ash once he had defeated him in their battle, but first he had to check up on the Cleaners who should have reached the 214th floor by now. As he turned his attention back to his monitors the central monitor lit up again revealing a sweating Team Rocket.

"_**What do you three fools want?"**_ he asked suspiciously.

"We're your escort," Jessie smiled nervously. "The twerps sent us to lead you to him."

"_**You mean the boy Ash Ketchum who dare's to MOCK ME?!"**_

"Uh…yeah!" Meowth said shakily.

Missingo smiled secretly. Taking Ash by surprise like a Raticate in a trap appealed to his sense of humour. It was so much more amusing than sitting around in the control room while the Cleaners had all the fun. One doubt remained. _**"Why should you help me?"**_

"Because we know you're going to win," James said eagerly.

"All we ask is that you let us and our fellow Team Rocket Grunts leave the Battle Tower after you've won," Meowth added.

"_**If you deliver Ash Ketchum,"**_ Missingo replied smoothly. _**"I will spare you all AND let you leave the Tower safely."**_

"Great," Jessie said with a smile. "We're just in the corridor outside."

Hearing this Missingo smiled again and turned off the monitor. It was so easy to make promises when you had no intention of keeping them. Opening the door and walking out into the corridor Missingo found Team Rocket waiting for him as promised. _**"Lead the way," **_he ordered them summoning two Cleaners who appeared in the corridor behind him to follow.

As the six of them left May and Max suddenly emerged from their hiding place from around the corner at the far end of the corridor. Once they were sure that the coast was clear, they used their card key, which they had borrowed from Team Rocket, to slip into the control room.

"According to Team Rocket," Max said moving over to one of the consoles by the wall. "This console operates the dampening field and all exits leading out of the Tower."

"Well then turn the field _**off **_and open all the exits," May said impatiently. "We need Brock to escape the Tower so he can contact Officer Jenny and the Pokémon League."

"Already on it," Max said operating the controls the way Jessie, James and Meowth had told him to.

As Max worked May saw Brock appear on one of the monitors displaying the main reception area on the ground floor, where they had first entered the Tower. As Brock approached the main doors, they suddenly swung open giving him the chance to make his escape.

"He got away!" Max cried happily as he joint May at the main console. "Good thing Missingo wasn't here to see that or he'd be REALLY angry."

"Not as angry as he'd be if he saw what was happening to the Cleaners," May said cheerfully pointing to the other monitors.

One monitor showed a pair of Cleaners moving down a corridor on the 109th floor. Suddenly a pair of Team Rocket Grunts emerged from the shadows with their Pokémon. The first Grunt had a Houndoom and a Vibrava with him. The Houndoom was a dark fire dog Pokémon about five feet, eleven inches tall. It had orange eyes, a black nose and an orange muzzle along with a matching orange underbelly and a black pointy tail. Its body was black and it also had large white horns growing out of its head, which matched the white bony ridges growing out of its back and paws. The Vibrava was a ground type Pokémon with a slight insect look to it. It was three feet, seven inches tall, with large green and black eyes, four brown feet along with a pair of light green antenna matching the rest of its body. On its back was a pair of green wings along with a matching pair of green fins on its tail.

"Okay Houndoom," the first Grunt said to his dark fire dog Pokémon. "Use Smog and then Vibrava," he said to his ground dragon Pokémon. "Follow up with a Hyper Beam!"

With a loud cry of "Doom!" Houndoom opened his mouth and covered the first Cleaner with thick black Smog blinding it. Then Vibrava charged up a Hyper Beam and blew the robot into twisted lump of burning scrap metal.

The second Grunt had a Mightyena and an Octillery with him. The Mightyena was dark dog Pokémon about three feet, three inches tall with red eyes and matching nose. The top part of its body was dark grey along with its tail and four feet. The bottom part of its body was light grey along with its face and ears. The Octillery was about two feet, eleven tall with black eyes. It had a red body with eight tentacles complete with yellow suckers on them. At the same time the first Grunt was dealing with his Cleaner, the second Grunt was already on the offensive against the second Cleaner with his Pokémon. "Mightyena use Sand Attack and Octillery use your Aurora Beam!"

Obediently Mightyena kicked up a huge cloud of sand and dust in the Cleaner's line of sight, and with a cry of "Octillery!" Octillery fired off a powerful Aurora Beam which blew the second Cleaner into flaming fragments.

"We did it!" the first Grunt cried happily to his friend.

"Let's go wreck a few others!" the second Grunt said recalling his Pokémon.

Another monitor showed the 209th floor, where the Cleaners there were being destroyed in a similar fashion. The Grunt known as Kelly stood at one of the corridor intersections and stood waiting for the Cleaners, when one approached her she would step out and stop it. "Excuse me," May and Max heard her say. "I hope you don't mind my mentioning it, but I think you've missed some rubbish in the corridor back there." And she pointed back the way the Cleaner had come. Thoroughly confused by the contradictory instructions, the Cleaner turned slowly around. As it did so Kelly's two Pokémon sprang into action. First her Muk, which was a black eyed, poisonous purple blob Pokémon about three feet eleven inches tall, threw a Sludge Bomb on the Cleaner covering it with corrosive slime. Then her Cloyster, which was a Bivalve ice water Pokémon about four feet eleven inches tall, complete with grey shell to protect it's black body. Used his Spike Cannon to impale the Cleaner allowing the slime covering it, to enter its casing making it overload and explode.

"It's working!" May said excitedly to Max. The two of them watched all the monitors in delight, as Team Rocket continued to take out the Cleaners with their Pokémon on all the other floors. Using joint attacks similar to the one's May and Max had just seen the Cleaners were easily destroyed.

"You're right," Max said in delight. "Those Team Rocket Grunts are sending all the Cleaners to the junk heap! Now all we've got to do is wait for Brock to bring the authorities back here."

"Then that just leaves Missingo," May said suddenly worried. "I sure hope Ash and Pikachu can handle him."

"Don't worry sis," Max said to May reassuringly. "They've got Anabel to back them up if anything goes wrong," but he crossed his fingers for luck just to be on the safe side. For if Ash happened to lose his upcoming battle with the Glitch Pokémon, then humanity was doomed.

* * *

><p>We're almost done with this story people, the final chapter and the last part of Ash's plan is coming up. <em>'Can Ash and Pikachu beat Missingo? What kind of powers does he possess? CAN he be caught in a Master Ball?'<em> I hear you all ask? The next chapter will reveal everything, in the meantime read and review like always! Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help of this chapter too. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's our FINAL CHAPTER at last! Let's see if Ash and Pikachu can defeat the Green possessed Missingo and catch him in the Master Ball provided by Anabel. Enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on another one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Paradise Towers' **by **'Stephen Wyatt.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actress **'Elisabeth Sladen' **who played the character **'Sarah Jane Smith'** the investigated reporter. A wonderful actress and fantastic Doctor Who companion one of the best! This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone after all this is a _fan_ fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>PART NINE:<strong>

"Here we are," Team Rocket said brightly as the lift doors opened up for them. Jessie, James and Meowth stepped off first, followed by Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. They were closely followed by Missingo and his Cleaner escort.

"_**Excellent,"**_ Missingo said looking around the battle arena. _**"I should have realised that Ash would have chosen the main battle arena up here on the 304**__**th**__** floor to face me,"**_ he said taking in all the blue squares separated by the white lines that crisscrossed each other.

"That twerp always has a flare for the dramatic," James muttered under his breath.

"A lot like us," Meowth noted.

"_**Return to your duties,"**_ Missingo instructed his Cleaner escort. _**"I shall deal with the situation up here myself."**_

"He's sent the Cleaners back down the lift," Anabel said to Ash as they waited for Missingo in the centre of the arena.

"He's obviously confidant he can beat me and Pikachu by himself," Ash said quietly to her. "Stay sharp Pikachu," he said quietly to his faithful partner.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu said nervously as Team Rocket led Missingo to meet them.

"Well," Jessie said cheerfully to Ash. "We brought Missingo to you."

"So we'll get out of your way," James said quickly.

"Yeah," Meowth said equally quick. "Enjoy your battle!"

"Wobba!

"Mime! Mime!"

"Thanks," Ash said to Team Rocket as they scuttled off to the side of the arena for safety. "Nice to see you made it alright Missingo," he said drawing his attention to his opponent.

"_**Yes,"**_ the Glitch Pokémon said menacingly. _**"Now you will PAY for daring to MOCK ME Ash Ketchum much to your sorrow!"**_

"That's why we're here to battle," Ash said determinedly throwing a Pokéball. "Go Sceptile!"

What emerged into the open was a green forest Pokémon about five feet, seven inches tall. He had yellow reptile like eyes, a red jaw with a matching red horizontal stripe across its stomach, several long green leaves were growing out of its wrists and tail. Completing his looks were several yellow bulbs growing down the length of its back, once out Sceptile put a small twig in its mouth and calmly said "Sceptile."

"Okay Sceptile," Ash said to his grass Pokémon. "Use Leaf Storm on Missingo!"

With a cry of "Sceppppp-tile!" Sceptile obediently summoned up a small windstorm around himself which blew several leaves off his tail. He then directed the wind at Missingo sending the leaves in it crashing into the Glitch Pokémon cutting his body like razors.

"_**Arrgh!"**_ Missingo cried out in pain staggering around under the force of the attack. _**"A very impressive attack Ash," **_he said once the attack had faded._** "Now let me show you some of MY attacks!"**_

To Ash, Anabel and Team Rocket's astonishment Missingo started to glow an unearthly blue colour.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked Anabel worriedly.

"I don't know," Anabel said equally worried. "But if I were you I'd attack him _quick_ before he finishes."

"Good idea," Ash said turning to his Pokémon. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

At this command the grass Pokémon sprang forward the leaves on his wrists suddenly thickening like sword blades, he swung his arms with the intention of cutting Missingo with them. But what happened next took the ALL by surprise. Missingo jumped up into the air and disappeared!

"He vanished!" Ash cried in astonishment as he, Pikachu and Sceptile looked around for their missing opponent.

"Where'd he go?" Anabel cried in alarm.

"He hasn't gone _anywhere_ twerps!" Jessie yelled out urgently.

"That's right," James said pointing upwards. "Take a look!"

Looking up, they saw that Missingo was actually flying up near the roof! As they continued to watch Missingo flew down and stuck Sceptile head on, causing the Forest Pokémon to flinch away from his opponent.

"Oh my God!" Meowth said in amazement. "That was Sky Attack! How could he possibly know an attack like that?"

"_**I know many attacks,"**_ Missingo said grandly. _**"Enough to deal with ANY Pokémon who dares to fight me!"**_

"Come on Sceptile!" Ash cried encouragingly to his Pokémon. "Don't be afraid of Missingo, he's just trying to unnerve you!"

"Pika-pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said adding his own encouragement to Sceptile.

Hearing this Sceptile seemed to come to his senses, he stopped flinching and turned to face Missingo with a stern cry of "Sceptile."

"That's it Sceptile!" Ash said happily. "Now let's hit Missingo with a Quick Attack!"

"_**You and your Pokémon are very determined Ash,"**_ Missingo said calmly as Sceptile ran towards him. _**"You're also quite foolish,"**_ he added as he raised his right hand. _**"Mega Level Blast!"**_ he shouted and fired off a large powerful blue energy blast which hit Sceptile head on. The unexpected attack sent Sceptile flying across the arena and crashing into a wall, where he fell to the ground knocked senseless.

"Oh no Sceptile!" Ash cried out in alarm as he, Pikachu and Anabel ran to the fallen Pokémon's aid.

"Did you see that?!" James said excitedly to Jessie. "He took out that twerp's Sceptile in just one attack!"

"He could have done the same to us if we tried to attack him," Meowth said nervously. "I sure hope the twerp can beat him!"

"He'd better," Jessie said grimly. "Otherwise we have no Missingo to give to the Boss."

"Is Sceptile alright?" Ash asked Anabel as she examined the unconscious forest Pokémon.

"He's been knocked out by the blast but he'll be alright," Anabel said reassuringly to him.

"That's a relief," Ash said getting out his Pokéball. "Sceptile return."

"_**You see Ash?"**_ Missingo said mockingly as his opponents turned back to face him. _**"I told you you'd regret your arrogance."**_

"But that's no reason to battle so harshly against an opponent!" Anabel yelled to him angrily.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement. "I'll bet you did that because my Pokémon are my friends and you wanted to make them suffer."

"_**You catch on fast,"**_ Missingo smiled.

"Okay then," Ash said sternly. "You asked for it, ready Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pika," Pikachu nodded stepping forward to battle.

"I sure hope that Pikachu can stand up to Missingo's attacks better than that Sceptile," Meowth said to Jessie and James who nodded in silent agreement.

"_**You really think your Pikachu can beat me?"**_ Missingo laughed as he started glowing blue again. _**Try THIS attack on for size! Water Gun!"**_ He opened his mouth and released a huge stream of water right at Pikachu.

"This guy really means business!" Anabel cried out in alarm.

"Quick Pikachu," Ash yelled. "Use Agility to dodge that attack!"

Hearing this command Pikachu started running at an incredible pace then when it looked like the water was about to hit him, he jumped to the left causing the water to miss him.

"Now Pikachu," Ash cried seizing his chance. "Use Thunderbolt!"

With a loud cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" the little electric mouse Pokémon fired off a huge bolt of electricity that struck Missingo head on.

"_**AAAAHHHH!"**_ the Glitch Pokémon cried out and fell to his knees in great pain.

"Bullseye!" Ash yelled in triumph.

"_**Good shot Ash,"**_ Missingo said weakly. _**"But I'm not finished yet!"**_ As he spoke his body glowed yellow and suddenly he was back on his feet again, apparently unharmed and uninjured.

"Oh no!" Ash cried in dismay. "He knows Recover!"

"_**Oh yes!"**_ Missingo said in confirmation. _**"Now I can do THIS!"**_ His eyes glowed a bright blue and for a brief moment Pikachu was bathed in a similar blue light.

"Pi?" Pikachu blinked in confusion.

"What have you done?" Ash demanded to know.

"_**I have used Disable on your Pikachu so he can't use Agility!"**_ Missingo laughed.

"That is _not_ good!" Jessie cried as Missingo fired off another Mega Level Blast. The attack hit Pikachu head on, exploded and knocked him out of the arena.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in horror running over to his partner and picked him up. "Are you alright buddy?"

"Pika…" Pikachu answered weakly.

"_**You are beaten Ash Ketchum!"**_ Missingo said in triumph. _**"No Pokémon you possess can withstand me!"**_

"That's why I think I should lend a hand," Anabel said getting out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Metagross!"

Out of the Pokéball emerged a light blue steel Pokémon about five feet, three inches tall. It had red eyes, a large silver **'X'** attached to the front of its domed body and four large legs supporting it above the ground. "Metagross!" it said grandly as it stood tall and proud ready for battle.

"Oh wow a Metagross!" Ash said getting out his Pokédex to scan it.

'**Metagross,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice. **'The Iron Leg Pokémon. It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer.'**

"This is great!" Meowth whispered to Jessie and James. "If we don't manage to capture Missingo we can capture Metagross instead!"

"Good thinking," they both whispered back.

Missingo meanwhile was looking at his new opponent completely unimpressed. _**"A Metagross,"**_ he sneered. _**"It will make no difference I will STILL win!"**_

"Well let's find out!" Anabel said turning her attention to her Pokémon. "Metagross use Bullet Punch!"

Quick as lightening Metagross flew forward and punched Missingo hard with his right forward leg. The suddenness of this speedy attack caught the Glitch Pokémon completely off guard; he flew across the length of the stadium.

"Now use Zen Head-butt!"

With an obedient cry of "Metagross!" the steel Pokémon head-butted Missingo in the chest at a breakneck speed, knocking him into the arena wall where he slowly slid down it and lay still.

"Yeah!" Ash cried out joyfully. "You did it!"

"Don't just stand there Ash!" Anabel called to him. "Use the Master Ball to catch him before he wakes up and recovers!"

"Oh right!" Ash said in sudden realization. He drew out the Master Ball and threw it at the unconscious Missingo like he normally did to capture regular Pokémon. But what happened next when the Master Ball hit Missingo's body was extraordinary. The Pokéball opened up and Missingo reverted back into his original form of a column of blue static before being sucked inside. When the ball closed up and fell to the ground it suddenly twisted, warped, folded into itself and then vanished in a flash of blue light.

"It disappeared!" Ash cried out in amazement after a few minutes of astonished silence.

"Quite," said a voice and suddenly a rope lashed itself around Metagross.

"What the hell?"

Ash, Pikachu and Anabel turned to see Team Rocket holding a large rope in their hands and they were smiling broadly.

"What the heck do you three think you're doing?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Taking Metagross for ourselves of course," Jessie said with a smile.

"We _were_ going to take Missingo," James said admittedly.

"But seeing how he unexpectedly vanished WITH Professor Green," Meowth went on. "That lovely Metagross will make up for his absence nicely!"

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said smugly.

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr said mimicking his trainer's actions.

"I don't believe this!" Ash said angrily. "You guys don't ever change!"

"Don't worry Ash," Anabel said calmly. "I can handle them, Metagross use Hyper Beam on these losers!"

"Oh _**NO!**_" Team Rocket yelled together in terror as Metagross charged up its attack and released it on his three opponents. There was a huge explosion and Team Rocket were blown out through the roof of the stadium into the sky outside. _**"LOOKS'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**_ they all yelled out together and disappeared over the horizon.

"And good riddance to you!" Ash called out after them.

"Yeah!" said a familiar voice.

Turning around Ash, Pikachu, Anabel and Metagross saw Brock, May and Max walking up to meet them.

"You're back!" Ash cried joyfully at the safe return of his friends.

"Yep," May said cheerfully. "We just took out the last of the Cleaners."

"AND deactivated the dampening field," Max added proudly. "The Tower's been unsealed and the authorities are on their way."

"What about the Team Rocket Grunts?" Anabel asked curiously.

"Once they took out the Cleaners and realised the Tower was unsealed they left as fast as they could," Brock chuckled.

"So," May asked looking around. "What happened to Missingo? Did you catch him in the Master Ball?"

"Now that's an interesting story," Anabel said thoughtfully.

"That's okay," Brock said running over and taking Anabel's hand in his own. "I'm all ears…OW!" He broke off as Max grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away to the lift.

"We'll hear the story later lover boy," Max said sternly to him. "Right now we have to wait for the authorities."

"So what DID happen to Missingo?" May asked Ash as they waited for Anabel to recall Metagross to his Pokéball.

"Well," Ash said as he, Pikachu and Anabel walked across the arena back to the lift. "The Master Ball caught Missingo but then it just vanished in a flash of blue light."

"Pika-pi," Pikachu nodded in confirmation.

"I wonder where the Master Ball took Missingo and his host?" Anabel mused to herself.

"Who knows?" Ash said taking one last look back where the Missingo possessed Edward Green had been. "Wherever they've gone hopefully the world of Pokémon is free of Missingo AND the Pokémon Darkling forever."

* * *

><p>And THAT dear reader's is the end of <strong>'Battle Tower Terror.'<strong> Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this chapter and story like always. _'Is that REALLY the end of Professor Green?'_ I hear you ask? We shall find out in my NEXT story, a Pokémon/Digimon (Season 2) story, called **'Meeting of the Mons.'** In the meantime thanks for reading this story and all the previous stories before it. See you next time and don't forget to read and review like always! Later!


End file.
